


42 (The Answer To Life, Everything, and The Universe)

by baeconandeggs, waddlingpenguin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddlingpenguin/pseuds/waddlingpenguin
Summary: 11 out of 12 Zodiac Signs were a bust for Chanyeol’s attempt to find true love and for a guy like him, he wasn’t looking forward on dating the last sign which was a Taurus; the least compatible Zodiac Sign for a Sagittarius until Baekhyun proved him wrong.





	42 (The Answer To Life, Everything, and The Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> **Recipient:** parkbaekhyuun  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! I kind of went wild with the prompt I chose so please give this fic some love. My beta and I have spent tons of effort and wits to end this. I hope my recipient, parkbaekhyuun appreciates this fic. Thanks for your prompts. AND! Also thanks to my beta! Hope to work with you again.

“Our fate is drawn within our hands like how the stars were aligned in the cosmic space.”

 

 

Compatibility.

 

Chanyeol has always based his actions on compatibility, on how everything were accurately and systematically matched and placed like a mechanism that is part by part added intricately to form clockwork.

  
Like a complex series of gears, Chanyeol’s brain worked like a steampunk motor winded up to turn the hands of time but a human can only function to such an extent. An extent that Chanyeol has always failed to surpass, a limit to his principles, a trench to his beliefs, a dent to his mindset, a boundary where his obsessive drive for compatibility faltered and that limit is love.

 

His superstitious ways never worked out on him in terms of love.

 

The 25 year old giant strongly believed that the stars and astronomy has a distinct correlation with life― that the compatibility of signs was predestined like how the constellations are positioned by gods. 

 

So he kept on trying.

 

Tried and tried.

 

Chanyeol was sitting on an antique Venetian chair with fingers flipping through the pages of a newspaper as he contemplated on what went wrong with his past relationships. He was sure that he followed the signs and the matches completely, wore the lucky colors to every date and lived a life of a Sagittarius yet there he was, alone in a room filled with old pieces of furniture, wracking his brain to get his answer.

 

So he wondered―not for the first time―how many had been able to lie on his chest, had been kissed by his luscious lips, had shared his bed with him but still all of them were just sparks that never lit of a fire, stars that shined bright but too far away that they shimmered then decayed.

 

For all eleven of Chanyeol’s past relationships, he have relied on the stars―their placement on the celestial sphere―on how much a Sagittarius like him was compatible to them.

 

Chanyeol thought that it was always perfect timing that the stars were aligned to form constellations every time he met someone. Two individuals under the scope of the universe, just a mere speck of dust compared to celestial bodies but Chanyeol was an optimist―he always thought that the light between him and that someone can suffice and get them through the night however that light was quickly put out the next morning.

 

Don’t get him wrong, some lights lasted longer than others; days, weeks, and sometimes months. Unfortunately, they weren’t strong enough to shed light on the giant’s lonely heart.

 

His superstitions got the best of him, 11 times got the best of him. In the search of finding the right match, he came up to a system of dating, the compatibility of signs. It started with a Gemini guy a year ago. It was mid-summer―the breeze burned and the sun was harsher―it was the longest day of the year and Chanyeol thought that it was the perfect day for love but the giant thought wrong although the signs and the stars said yes and ultimately, a Gemini is the most compatible for a Sagittarius, it ended fast.

 

Yes, it was the longest day of the year―the start of the summer solstice when the sun stood still a little longer at noon than any other days― but it was also the shortest night of Chanyeol’s life. The sparks they’ve shared got them through but when the sun came up the next day, Chanyeol woke up naked in his bed.

 

He thought it was the perfect time; it turned out to be just a one night stand.

 

Since then, he followed the path laid out by the constellations; it got him through 10 more people. They were all fun but Chanyeol was looking for more than fun, he was looking beyond that.

 

 

11 out of 12 signs were all a bust for love.

Gemini: X

Cancer: X

Leo: X

Virgo: X

Libra: X

Scorpio: X

Sagittarius: X

Capricorn: X

Aquarius: X

Pisces: X

Aries: X

Taurus: ???

11/12

 

And Chanyeol won’t even dare interact with a Taurus for the sole reason of compatibility. A Taurus and a Sagittarius will never click―their star signs are far and Chanyeol doubt that the light they’ll produce will be bright, in fact, he already assumed that his relationship with a Taurus would be the world’s best flop of the century.

 

Maybe that was the last stroke of his luck. That his star has burned out without having someone to witness it shine and all that was left of him was a man with no core.

 

Hollowed and emptied.

 

He felt so hollow and emptied.

 

All of these feelings just to keep his superstitions checked.

 

But that was all that he got that moment―his beliefs.

 

Oh and an antique shop that his grandmother had left for him.

 

So he hanged on to them.

 

Tight.

 

So tight that the giant was slowly getting numb.

 

His eyes scanned through the words sprawled on the newspaper― not even minding what was  on them until he found the horoscope section.

 

Chanyeol has accustomed himself every morning to read the horoscope after he opened the antique shop. His eyes quickly found his sign.

Sagittarius:

 

_               Something unexpected will come your way. _

 

Two dark and thick brows furrowed on the giant’s face to form a crease.

 

What could this mean?

 

Chanyeol licked his dry lips as his eyes trained in the empty antique shop. He can’t help but notice dusts that danced through the air highlighted by sunshine that cascaded over the clear store front of the establishment.

 

It was summer― the sun was furious outside as he sat over the counter with a newspaper on hand and drowned in confusion and the feeling of emptiness.

 

Empty shop

 

And also, an empty Chanyeol.

 

But the feeling was quickly set aside as he heard the bell ring at the entrance of the store. It’s funny how humans can easily tolerate emptiness.

 

Chanyeol shook his head.

 

There is a customer.

 

From his view, the customer was a petite man with fluffy blond hair wearing a plain white tee and on his back was an instrument case. Chanyeol wasn’t sure what instrument but he was sure that it was bigger than a guitar, maybe a cello. The giant was also sure that the musical instrument was big for this small guy.

 

The guy semi-wobbled through the pieces of antique furniture. Chanyeol inwardly chuckled; some dressers were taller than him.

 

For a moment, he just watched the blond guy ogle at some pieces through the spaces; he questioned why the guy hasn’t noticed him yet.

 

“Hello?” the small guy asked―his voice was like the weather outside― bright, “Is anyone here?”

 

Chanyeol never bothered to answer, just a few more steps and the small guy can see him and the counter was just past some big cabinets at the center of the shop.

 

A few steps it was and to his left the customer found the manager.

 

_ Comets _

 

Chanyeol was told to always savor a comet passing by because they are seldom to catch. He was astounded at what was considered ‘snowy dirtballs’ of space orbiting, turned out to be beautiful and majestic for humans― a moment of awe as their lights shined bright and traced a path around the sun.

 

Amazing how people found beauty from something that was fleeting and burning.

 

We found beauty in eradication.

 

Like the moment Chanyeol was at then, he felt like it was a comet passing by― fast and transient.

 

He cleared his throat as he offered a small smile to the small guy with a cello on his back, “Found what you’re looking for?” his low voice boomed throughout the shop as he folded the newspaper he was holding.

 

The sun was blazing outside, harsh and unforgiving yet it never seized to have grace and greatness―it was a good mixture of chaos and clarity. The clearness of the atmosphere and the dense feeling of sweat ghosted over Chanyeol.

 

Light traveled 93 million miles within 8.33 minutes to reach Earth and as the heatwaves cascaded to the shop, Chanyeol focused on the small guy’s eyes.

 

Those eyes that were like comets burning with magnificence ―two orbs that looked like they were boring holes into him.

 

“I want to look at some clocks, do you have some?” there it goes again; his voice, bright and soothing like the summer breeze.

 

Chanyeol straightened himself, “Yes” the word came out too rehearsed like gears were turning behind him. “I’ll accompany you to them.” the giant stepped out of the counter then lead the small guy through an aisle.

 

“I’m Baekhyun, by the way.” The small guy said in a friendly manner.

 

The store owner looked at him then nodded, “Chanyeol.” He said then offered a smile.

 

“You seem so young for an antique shop owner.” Baekhyun followed.

 

“I get that a lot.” Chanyeol answered, “And you seem so tiny for a cellist.” He retaliated as he eyed the case behind Baekhyun.

 

“Touché” Baekhyun said with the corners of his mouth forming a frown then he shaked the cello behind him, “I get that a lot too.”

 

They stopped in front of a door while Chanyeol fiddled with the keys, “So you play?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun chuckled―an unusual melody that Chanyeol heard that day, “No, I just carry a huge ass cello all the time.” Then they both laughed, “Why would you ask that? Of course I play.”

 

“Sorry” Chanyeol rubbed his nape as he inserted the right key and turned the knob, “Here they are. Voila.”

 

The door opened. The room was only lit by sun rays passing through a window pane.

 

It felt so old.

 

The room felt so old.

 

And Baekhyun never felt so young before.

 

The room was filled with clocks―old clocks, big and small; some were working while some were not.

 

The giant turned on a switch for the lights and even the ambience felt old with a rustic shine.

 

Baekhyun was amazed of everything while Chanyeol just stood there watching the comets within the small guy’s eyes shimmer brighter.

 

“You can look around.” Chanyeol broke the silence, “Why do you even want an antique clock?”

 

Baekhyun scanned the room and then walked towards a big grandfather clock, “To tell time.” He answered.

 

The giant furrowed his brows, “You could just buy a digital one.”

 

“No, I mean to defy it… the time.” He stated as he rubbed some dust off of the body of the clock he was staring at.

 

As if Chanyeol’s clockworks stopped, “What?” he asked.

 

“These clocks have defied time but they are still functioning.” He looked at the giant, “So I’m buying one to tell me how much time I have defied.”

 

_ Absurd _

 

Chanyeol just nodded as a reply.

 

Baekhyun walked around a little more and stopped in front of an unfamiliar clock, “This seems different.” He said as he observed the intricate pieces of the face.

 

“That’s an astronomical clock.” Chanyeol replied as he walked closer, “It tells actual time and the time when zodiac constellations appear on the sky. Like the clocks, stars have also defied time.” His voice trailed off.

 

“Marvelous” Baekhyun said in awe. His voice came out as a gush, somehow like a whisper of the universe while his eyes were burning brighter with excitement.

 

Like so many things in the universe, stars begin very small―mere particles in vast clouds of dusts and gas until a nearby phenomenon pass by and cause disturbance. Mostly, comets are the ones responsible for such things― flying around and pulling clumps of dust by its gravitational pull.

 

Chanyeol can never miss this fact―he can also never miss the moment he was at then. The comets within Baekhyun’s eyes were pulling him and wreaking havoc, slowly forming a core of serene colors and devastating heat.

 

“That’s my grandmother’s.” he looked at Baekhyun―not too long to merge with his gravitational  pull.

 

Baekhyun craned his neck to the right where the store owner stood, “It must have tremendous amount of sentimentality.”

 

Grandma Park was the original owner of the store. She could’ve left it for Yoora but she knew that Chanyeol was perfect to manage the antique shop and everything she had worked for all her life.

 

She was Chanyeol’s favorite person―back when he was a child, weekends with Grandma Park was a blast. Other kids baked cookies and drank milk with their grandparents but with Chanyeol’s it was exploring on the road and furniture hunting through towns.

 

At night, stargazing by the open meadows or by the seashore or by any plain and terrain possible. Every weekend, the sky clears up to form a panorama of brilliance for Chanyeol to see.

 

An ocean of stars, Grandma Park has introduced him to a vast space filled with fascination and curiosity― a big part of him that was engraved deeply into his being.

 

Chanyeol nodded, “She loved that piece dearly.” He said with tight lips.

 

“Would you sell it to me?” The question came out innocently from Baekhyun’s mouth but Chanyeol got it the other way― for him, it came out insensitive.

 

Baekhyun looked at him intently, as if pleading for an answer but the crease on Chanyeol’s brows became deeper almost forming a trench of annoyance. “You don’t know what it was until a few minutes ago… you don’t even know how it works.” His words were laid out with an underlying tone of fury.

 

“But I want to.” Baekhyun replied, his voice was still like a summer breeze― soothing the giant’s thoughts.

 

“Not for sale.” Chanyeol clarified.

 

Baekhyun pouted, “What if I learn how to read it?”

 

“Still a no.” the giant’s voice was firm but Baekhyun was persistent

 

“You just let it gather dust in here.” Baekhyun retaliated, “For all I know, it’s a clock not a dust pan.”

 

Chanyeol just stared at him with slightly furrowed brows, he was right though; the clock was more of a dust collector there than an actual clock.

 

“Will you sell it to me?” Baekhyun asked again.

 

Was Chanyeol ready?

 

Was he ready to let go?

 

Did the signs approve of this?

 

Too many questions but not enough answers so he continued on with his default self― stoic. 

 

“Let me think about that.” He said.

 

The clock room was originally Grandma Park’s office but when Chanyeol found out that his Grandmother died and what was left was the shop, he furiously put all the clocks the shop has inside the room and never bothered to go check on them unless a customer asked.

 

He stashed all of them in a room―in his grandmother’s room not because it bothered him but because he was afraid of the memories all of those clocks have. Time pass like a flowing river and Chanyeol badly wants to break a dam of memories.

 

Baekhyun’s expression changed, he was beaming―radiating. “I hope your thinking tilt on my side.” He said and right after that his phone vibrated. He checked the time, it was 9:00 AM already and an hour has passed since he entered the shop. 

 

“I’ll get going now… for practice.”

 

Chanyeol watched as the small guy grip the straps of the cello case on his shoulders and walked towards the door, “You’re leaving?”

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, same time… to force you to sell that clock to me.” Baekhyun turned around as he was near the door, “And maybe you can teach me how to read it.”

 

Chanyeol just raised a brow.

 

“Bye, Chanyeol. It was nice meeting you.” A last blow of the summer breeze within Baekhyun’s voice arrived at Chanyeol with clearness.

 

Baekhyun left the shop and Chanyeol was left inside questioning what has happened.

 

His zodiac reading was right― _ something unexpected will happen _ .

 

That something being the entrance of a comet within his sleeping state― Baekhyun disturbed something within him.

 

Something that was different. This was new to him.

 

_ A creation of a star. _

  
  


 

 

GMINEI

  
  
  


 

The next day came with a summer rain. As usual Chanyeol sat by the counter to read his horoscope from the newspaper as he looked out from the clear glass panel of the storefront to watch raindrops cascade on them―it was unusual, the rain, but not impossible to happen.

 

Like how a cello player entered an antique shop―unusual but not impossible. The universe is limitless and with a limitless plain, anything can happen.

 

And anything can happen twice just as Baekhyun entered the store with a cello on his back, the only difference was that the small guy was wearing a gray hoodie and holding a yellow umbrella.

 

The bell rang like a nostalgic song that somehow Chanyeol was longing for.

 

“Good morning.” Baekhyun said out loud so that the giant could hear his voice over the tall dressers by the entrance. His voice was still vibrant and bright― like a blooming flower in summer, strong enough to withstand the furious sun rays and occasional rainstorms.

 

When the cellist passed by the cabinets, Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun as their eyes met, “You weren’t messing with me when you said you’ll be back.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, “I’m very persistent.” He said as he slowly nodded with the corners of his mouth quirked up.

 

“I’m very aware of that now.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, “Still thinking about the piece.”

 

“That’s why I’m here.” Baekhyun walked to the counter and put his elbows on top to rest his face on his hands, “To persuade you.”

 

_ Cute _

 

But Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s left hand―from his index finger to his ring finger, three fingers were wrapped and covered as his pinky showed blisters,  _ maybe from over practicing.  _ He  thought. The giant wanted to ask but when Baekhyun noticed that he was looking at his left hand, he quickly retracted it from the counter as if he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Chanyeol is a risk taker, “So, how was practice yesterday?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun looked away, “Fine.” He answered with a fake smile. “I really don’t have much time. Will you sell the clock to me?”

 

“Why? You don’t even know how to read it.” Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun was avoiding the topic of his injured hand. Who is he to ask? He’s just an antique shop owner.

 

“Will you sell it to me if I learn how to?” Baekhyun’s voice became clear like a breeze over the meadows, different from what came out before.

 

“I might.” Chanyeol’s lips formed into a tight line, “I might not.”

 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, “You’re still going to teach me though. I’m intrigued by it.”

 

“Is that a request or a command?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Please…” Baekhyun said as his lips formed a pout.

 

Chanyeol wanted to brush that pout off by any actions, maybe with his own lips, but that was too fast, “Only because you said please.” He sighed.

 

They were back in the clock room, just like yesterday.

 

To Baekhyun, the room still gave off a melodic vibe similar to Vivaldi’s second movement of winter. He felt the coziness with an underlying feeling of coldness. But the second movement was meant for winter nights by the fireplace which was different from where he was― a summer morning in a clock room with Chanyeol.

 

The strings hummed through every progression with clarity like how snow fall for the first time―serene and breathtaking. Slowly covering the pavement with a sheet of white frost but in his case right then, instead of white frost, the clocks were covered with a heavy blanket of dust and Chanyeol was the sole snowflake inside the room.

 

Yes, Chanyeol was a snowflake in the middle of summer― genuine and delicate.

 

Baekhyun blinked in appreciation but was disturbed when the cello case on his back is lifted.

 

“Man! This is heavy. No wonder you’re short.” Chanyeol said as he tried easing the straps off of Baekhyun’s shoulders, “You carry this around all the time?”

 

The cellist stopped the giant from prying on his cello; on his action of doing so, their hands brushed past each other’s.

 

_ Warm _

 

They were warm.

 

Chanyeol’s hands were warm.

 

But that was not the issue; Chanyeol caught his injured left hand. The grip was tight but it didn’t hurt.

 

_ Delicate _

 

Chanyeol was so delicate… like a snowflake.

 

“What happened to this?” the giant asked, his voice was concerned.

 

“Let go, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun replied with a voice different from the usual― unlike the bright tone of summer, this came out stern like leaves falling in autumn.

 

“I won’t until you tell me what happened to your hand.” Chanyeol clarified with a creased brow.

 

“Just practice. It’s none of your business.” Baekhyun answered with a clear voice.

 

Chanyeol admired that voice― it was bright but at that moment, Baekhyun’s voice came out like solar flares― beautiful yet destructive. Baekhyun was right; it was none of Chanyeol’s business. 

 

“Oh right. Sorry.” He let go of Baekhyun’s hand as his brows furrowed.

 

Baekhyun felt guilty, Chanyeol was just being concerned but he brushed that off. He watched as Chanyeol bit his bottom lip and his brows formed a crease. The snowflake was gone and right in front of his eyes, it turned colder and formed a blizzard.

 

Outside, the rained poured hard. Baekhyun should doubt if he’ll ever make it to practice that day but that idea was long gone as his eyes laid on Chanyeol.

 

_ Cold _

 

Chanyeol’s eyes became cold and displeased.

 

Like the third movement of winter in Vivaldi’s ‘The Four Seasons’ where the strings seemed to cry out of fury and vigor of the weather. A longing feeling of warmth ghosted over Baekhyun’s being as his eyes traced the lines etched on Chanyeol’s forehead. This was his entire fault― the tense atmosphere and the sudden shift on the giant’s emotion.

 

He has conjured a snow storm within the confines of the clock room.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Baekhyun broke the silence with pleading eyes.

 

Chanyeol looked down and shook his head, “It’s fine, and it really isn’t my business.”

 

Somehow, Baekhyun felt vindicated with the fact that the giant was looking at the floor rather than his eyes. Chanyeol’s gaze resembled  _ allegro agitato  _ ― a musical tempo that reflects fast and agitated notes mostly used to express anger and rage.

 

He wanted to ease that look on Chanyeol’s face― he wanted the soft and delicate snowflake back.

 

“Chanyeol” the cellist said softly.

 

His voice was vulnerable yet captivating like a dying star before it lost all of its glory. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun― eye to eye― a mesh of warm and cold, Baekhyun’s warm voice and Chanyeol’s cold gaze. Baekhyun and he weren’t really compatible.

 

The cellist just looked at him for a second and then lifted his left hand.

 

Chanyeol just stood still waiting for what will happen next and then Baekhyun put his bandaged fingers over the ripple on the giant’s skin between his eyebrows.

 

_ Collision _

 

_ Some stars are born by collisions. _

 

“I’ve been practicing on a piece and it’s really difficult, that’s why.” Baekhyun said out of the blue,  pertaining to his injured fingers. “I really need to master it, sorry for being a jerk.” As if it was the last burst of light within the dying star.

 

Chanyeol held the hand on his forehead and removed it, the light within Baekhyun’s plea has brought back the warmth within his core and his eyes were back from before― warm and blazing, “Take care of your fingers.”

 

“I will.” Baekhyun answered, “Uhm, Chanyeol.”

 

“Hmmm?” the giant asked.

 

“My hand. You’re still holding it.” The cellist replied.

 

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand, “Oh… right. Sorry for that.” he said as he rubbed his nape.

 

Baekhyun just chuckled.

 

By just a simple touch― a collision within two people who barely knew each other― they didn’t know that they formed a supernova.

 

“About the clock” Chanyeol trailed off.

 

“Uh! Yes! I forgot about that.” Baekhyun said as he smiled and then looked at the direction where it is, “How about it?”

 

“Learn how to read it first then I’ll decide.” The giant clarified.

 

“You need to teach me though.” Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol and smiled.

 

Chanyeol smiled back then nodded.

 

The rain dwindled into a mere drizzle when the sun was about to reclaim the morning.  The giant stood in front of the astronomical clock and Baekhyun followed after.

 

It was all serious business after then, Baekhyun witnessed Chanyeol at his niche― eyes stern and focused as his hand traced the outline of the clock’s dials. “The clock is made of three parts.” Chanyeol said without removing his eyes on the piece, “The astronomical dial, the Walk of the Apostles Figurines and the Zodiac Dial on the bottom.” He declaimed as he pointed at the said parts.

 

“It seems like there’s a lot of things going on here.” The cellist stated.

 

“Yeah, there is.” Chanyeol deadpanned, “When I was I kid I was mind blown when my grandmother explained this.”

 

Baekhyun rubbed his temples, “I’m in for the mind blowing part.” He giggled.

 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, “Right now? Don’t you have practice?”

 

“How’d you know what time it is?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol shrugged then looked around.

 

“Oh right. Stupid me” the cellist scowled. “A room filled with clocks. Duh?”

 

_ Laughter _

 

Suddenly, the room that was used to be filled with tics and tocs was filled with laughter again.

 

Chanyeol can’t remember the last time that room had life.

 

“I’ll be back…” the cellist said as he slowly walked out of the room. Chanyeol followed after.

 

“And I’ll be here.” He trailed off.

 

Baekhyun was about leave when Chanyeol stopped him, “What?”

 

Chanyeol pointed his lips.

 

“Hmm?” the cellist asked as he raised his brows.

 

_ A kiss? _

 

_ A goodbye kiss? _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Why? _

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes as Chanyeol stepped closer―bracing himself for impact.

 

But the impact never happened as Chanyeol just leaned forward and reached for his umbrella by the door, “You almost forgot.”

 

“Ah. Yes. Thanks.” Baekhyun sighed, “I’ll get going then.”

 

“Take care.” Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what happened at that moment. It was a rainy morning at summer, the raindrops tapped every surface available like a pianist meddling with a piano forming a natural symphony harmonizing with the loud beating of his heart.

 

Chanyeol did that.

 

Who knew that someone he just met for a clock would make his heartbeat that way?

 

Bursting thumps synchronizing with the tempo of the weather, it was true that the heart always find its way.

 

That the heart asks pleasure first.

 

“Good bye.” The cellist said as he quickly walked away from the shop marching at the beat of his heart.

  
  


 

 

AERNCC

  
  
  


 

That night, Chanyeol lied on his bed contemplating on whether to sell the clock or not to the cellist, his mind drifted into a memory of him and his grandmother one summer day on the road.

 

_ Compatibility _

 

_ A day when Chanyeol grew fond of the term. _

_ It was warm and humid in the car―Grandma Park was driving like she was still on her mid-twenties and honking at slow pokes. Chanyeol was 10 years old then while his grandmother was 62. She was cool and adventurous, Chanyeol admired her. _

_ After a few hours’ drive, they arrived at a small town, they were hoping for a ‘good find’; small towns like this are treasure chests in terms of antiques― as if time stopped, the pieces of furniture were passed on from generation to generation like a family heirloom. And as an enthusiast, Grandma Park wanted to foster those pieces that are an eyesore for the young ones. _

_ They came upon a house― rustic yet beautiful. The drill was on. _

_ Grandma Park knocked on the gates, a man answered to her call. _

_ “Hello, I’m Mrs. Park. I’m here looking for antiques, your house looks like it contains some.” She smiled as the wrinkles on her eyes showed. _

_ For a small kid like Chanyeol, it was funny how homeowners can easily trust his granny― a mere stranger to enter their houses. But other than being adventurous and cool, Grandma Park was like the moon― spruce and elegant. _

_ “We have this clock and I don’t understand how it functions.” The man said. _

_ Grandma’s eyes had a shade of seriousness, “Can I see it?” _

_ “Yes, yes. It’s at the attic though, we put it in there because no one really knows how to read it.” The man rubbed his nape, “Please come in.” _

_ They went straight to the attic― everything was full of dust. _

_ Under a blanket stood a big clock, Chanyeol can tell with its outline. When the owner removed the cover, dusts flew all around the room that resulted for Chanyeol to cough. _

_ “Lovely” he heard his grandmother speak with a dreamy sigh. _

_ When Chanyeol looked at the piece, his grandmother was right, it was lovely. _

_ The clock was lovely. _

_ Unlike the usual clocks out there, this clock has many dials and figures. _

_ An astronomical clock. He didn’t know it by then. _

_ “Can I touch it?” his grandmother asked, filled with awe. _

_ “Do as you please. It’s not working though. I tried frolicking with it once, I think I made it worse.” The man said as he looked at the ground. _

_ Grandma Park went around the clock as Chanyeol just stood there then followed after when his grandmother managed to open its back. _

_ Clockworks _

_ Gears and mechanisms combined to build a system. _

_ Amazing _

_ Chanyeol never thought he’ll find that view with utter amazement― golden gears of different shape and sizes placed in such an intricate manner. _

_ “Here’s the problem.” Grandma Park broke Chanyeol out of his trance. “This gear here is not placed properly; it’s not compatible with the teeth of others.” _

_ Compatible _

_ Chanyeol wondered how a small piece can have a great effect to the whole clockwork mechanism of the clock. By then it started his fascination with compatibility. Grandma Park’s words were stuck in his head, “Compatibility of gears makes the clock work.” _

_ They went home with a treasure at the back of their pick up car later. _

_ At 10, Chanyeol had conceptualized himself as a clock longing for compatibility― longing for a piece to turn his gears on and he thought that that gear was his grandmother until she died. _

 

 

Now, Chanyeol was a rusty clock waiting and looking for a compatible gear to turn and make his insides churn, his blood flowing and his heart beating fast.

 

He looked up at his see-through roof and admired everything above.

 

He should sell the clock, like how the original owner sold it to his grandmother.

 

To make a better use of it.

 

The moon shined brighter that night. Before, Chanyeol reminded him of his granny when he looked up at the night sky but that night all he can think about was Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun was like the moon―mysterious yet captivating, arcane yet alluring and beautiful yet so far away. His presence was like moonlight that cascaded on Chanyeol’s being― luminous and serene― a transparent glow that somehow shed light on his dark night.

 

Chanyeol was just a spectator when Baekhyun entered the shop that second day.

 

_ A total lunar eclipse _

 

A moment when the sun, the earth and the moon were aligned as the Earth shadowed over the moon and covered it from the sun rays resulting for it to dim or have a red tint.

 

_ A blood moon _

 

Moments with Baekhyun was like looking at the moon― his light was lucent― an everlasting glow throughout the night manifested by his smile and shy eyes. His face was pink and flushed like a blood moon as Chanyeol gripped at his hand.

 

The giant was a lone man lost on the shore― unmoving and afraid― the waves never reached him but unseeingly, Baekhyun brought the tides back into Chanyeol’s feet.

 

It was astounding that some beauty was out of this world’s reach and one of them is Baekhyun; together with the stars and all the cosmic body above.

 

Chanyeol was just there to watch them shine or dim.

 

_ Unfathomable _

 

Their incompatibility was out of hand― Baekhyun belonged to the sky while Chanyeol was bound to stay on the ground to only admire. Like two parallel lines close enough to touch but never had the opportunity to intersect.

 

Chanyeol sighed on his bed.

 

“I don’t know why I let you do such things to me.” He said as he shifted his position and closed his eyes.

 

And that was just the second time they met.

  
  
  


 

 

Under the same sky, Baekhyun sat by his stool and just looked at the notes sprawled on sheets in front of him. He can’t bring himself to play the piece because all that was inside his head was a certain giant with cold eyes yet warm hands.

 

Frustrated in his attempts to practice, he closed his eyes and calmed himself. He heard his roommate outside playing the piano resulting for him to go out.

 

Kyungsoo, a piano major with a buzz cut and doe eyes, a child prodigy. He was sitting straight as his hands were on the black and white tiles gently grazing in a beat of somehow lament and lost. Baekhyun could tell what piece he’s playing―a classic.

 

_ Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata _

 

The first movement has a slow pace, an easy taking for Kyungsoo― _ adagio sostunento _ ― a distressed and sustained melody projecting a dreamy state to the listeners, a state wherein emotions swayed between the lines of grief and desolation― like losing someone.

 

“I don’t get why they gave it a romantic name for such a morbid piece.” Baekhyun said as he went closer to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo continued on playing, he was on the middle of the movement, “The moonlight can be morbid too.” He said as he smiled, opposite from what the song was portraying.

 

“How is that?” Baekhyun asked as he squeezed himself beside Kyungsoo on the piano chair.

 

The pianist was on a steady rhythm, Baekhyun felt it. “Werewolves” he whispered.

 

The cellist cackled as Kyungsoo elbowed him to get off the chair.

 

The Moonlight Sonata reminded him of Chanyeol. At first, a slow and steady pace like the piece―serene yet gloomy, a vibrant color of red within a circle of blues, and calm between storms.

 

Kyungsoo noticed the sudden silence, although it was good, it was also disturbing, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Baekhyun broke out of the trance, “Hmmm? Nothing.”

 

“Is this why you’re always late in practices?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows as the tune ceased― the end of the first movement.

 

“I found a…” Baekhyun trailed off.

 

“A GUY?” Kyungsoo half screamed half whispered.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes doubled in size, Kyungsoo was true though, “A CLOCK KYUNGSOO, A CLOCK.”

 

The pianist side eyed him, “Why do you suddenly want a clock?”

 

“An antique clock, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun continued, “I want to have it but the owner is still thinking about it, so I come every morning to persuade him.”

 

“I’m right! You found a guy!” Kyungsoo said as he gave Baekhyun an ‘I told you so’ look.

 

“The topic here is the clock, Soo.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“So how was the guy?” Kyungsoo asked innocently.

 

“He’s cute.” The cellist answered and then covered his mouth for thinking out loud.

 

Kyungsoo laughed, “Aha! There there! The face of a smitten man!” he pointed out. “Details, Baek. Give me details.”

 

Baekhyun was blushing all of the sudden, “He’s tall.”

 

“How tall?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“I think he’s above 180 cm.” Baekhyun clarified.

 

Kyungsoo nodded then faced the piano again; the second movement― _ allegretto _ ― humorous and fast, the mood was very light-hearted and innocent, contrasting nicely with the other movements.

 

Like a flower between two chasms― the moon bloomed and shines its light on earth.

 

“Continue talking.” Kyungsoo demanded as his hands started playing.

 

“I don’t know, Kyungsoo. At first he seems disinterested, maybe he’s straight.” Baekhyun deadpanned. “The next day, he held my hand and asked about my injured fingers.”

 

Kyungsoo just nodded.

 

“Maybe he’s just concerned.” The cellist continued, “But his eyes! Kyungsoo! They express more.”

 

“Sending signals?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Baekhyun blushed, “Or is it just me?”

 

“It’s difficult to jump into conclusions Baek.” Kyungsoo said, “For example, I can’t play the whole song without knowing the next keys, I need to learn them.”

 

Baekhyun’s lips were tight.

 

“You need to know your situation first before you continue.” Kyungsoo is a great pianist, other than that, he’s a great friend, and he always knows what to say.

 

The notes dangled around the room as Kyungsoo continued on playing up to the third movement―  _ presto agitato _ ― an agitated fast and furious movement that blazes all over the keyboard.

 

Beethoven at his most forceful and ferocious

 

Kyungsoo was like a mirror image of him.

 

Baekhyun stood up and tapped the pianist on the shoulder, a gesture to prompt the guy that he was leaving.

 

Furious

 

Kyungsoo was like summoning the moonlight to shine down with vigor. The atmosphere was heavy, same as what was inside Baekhyun’s mind― foggy and dense― the only thing that was clear was the thought of Chanyeol and the sky.

 

Luminous

 

The stars were luminous just as Chanyeol’s eyes; Baekhyun went to the window inside his room and looked at them in contemplation of the giant. It only has been two days since they met but the cellist’s heart was already playing a melody of adoration towards the guy.

 

He looked at his left hand―his injured hand―the same hand that Chanyeol touched; Baekhyun can still feel the warmth of those long and stubby fingers within his own.

 

He sighed, he should be practicing his music sheets yet there he was replaying every scene with Chanyeol instead.

 

_ The heart asks pleasure first. _

 

Baekhyun concluded as he took his room keys.

 

“Where are you off to?” Kyungsoo asked as he was done playing the piano.

Baekhyun smiled, “Just going to buy some beer.”

 

“You should be practicing.” The pianist shook his head in disappointment.

 

“I know but the heart asks pleasure first.” Baekhyun replied.

 

Kyungsoo raised a brow, “Are you pertaining to the song or your own heart?”

 

“I don’t know, Kyungsoo. Maybe that’s why I need beer.” The cellist deadpanned.

 

“Just take care, Baek and be home safely.” Kyungsoo said as he waved off the said man.

 

Baekhyun nodded then went down the stairs then outside their dorm. The breeze was slightly cold as he rode his bicycle down the street; he was only wearing a sweater― hoping that it will suffice for the heat he needed.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep.

 

Before, he used to be serenaded by the universe to slumber but as the time flew fast, he grew more anxious and aware of the never ending possibilities.

 

The universe is expanding and it took a toll on him.

 

Those nights wherein the only witness to his grief were the stars and constellations accompanied by a few bottles of alcohol

 

Since his Grandmother’s death, alcohol became his solace― a sweet poison that numbed his body to sleep― drunk by night and be sober by the day.

 

He went to his fridge and scanned through all things inside and to his dismay, he ran out of beer.

 

There was a convenience store just by the block and he could easily buy a dozen to get him through the night.

 

He was wearing a black ball cap and a black shirt as his long limbs stormed through the streets to the convenience store.

 

Bright lights and inviting vibes

 

Chanyeol always got these feels whenever he stepped inside a convenience store, as he entered he took a basket and immediately went to the beer section of the chillers.

 

He opened the glass door, took 12 cans and then closed it.

 

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice made a ripple in his sea of thoughts― a voice that always reminded him of the bright and clear summer.

 

As the glass door of the chiller finally closed, he saw Baekhyun standing at his left side― hair disheveled and without a cello around.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to answer.

 

“Are you following me?” Baekhyun asked again.

 

Chanyeol raised both of his brows, “No! I’m here to buy some beer.” He clarified.

 

“Oh. Same.” The cellist replied. “Uhm, Chanyeol?” he said softly as his hand went to the giant’s chest.

 

The said man just stood still and looked at the hand planted on his chest. “Hmmm?” he hummed then looked at Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

 

Baekhyun stared a little longer, “Could you uhm…” the cellist looked down, “Move? I haven’t gotten my beer.” He finished as his hand slightly pushed Chanyeol.

 

“Yes yes.” Chanyeol took a step backward as he nodded and let Baekhyun get some beer.

 

“Are you drinking alone?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol’s lips quirked into a smirk, “It depends.”

 

“Depends on what?” the cellist raised a brow.

 

“It depends on you, if you want to join me.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Is this a trap?” Baekhyun squinted a little bit.

 

Chanyeol’s smile turned into a pout, “It’s just beer, Baekhyun. What could go wrong?”

 

“Tons of shit could go wrong, Yeol. It’s alcohol!” Baekhyun covered his mouth with his free hand.

 

“Yeol?” the giant asked.

 

“That’s not the topic here Mr. Park.” The cellist became red all of the sudden.

 

“I assure you, beer is better with company than drinking it alone, Baek.” Chanyeol winked at the end statement.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Please stand by your words.” He trailed off, “Your place or mine?”

 

“It’s up to you.” Chanyeol replied with a smile.

 

“Yours, I don’t want my roommate to be bothered. He has a recital tomorrow.” Baekhyun stated.

 

“A cellist too?” Chanyeol asked.

“Nope, a pianist and I’m telling you, he can whoop your butt as soon as you do something fishy.” 

Baekhyun chuckled a little.

“Scary.” Chanyeol chuckled along.

 

After they paid for the beer and bought some food they went outside.

 

“I brought my bike.” Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol just looked at the small guy fiddling with the bell on his bicycle.

 

Cute

 

“Uh, I just walked here.” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Hop on! Is your place near the antique shop?” the cellist asked

 

Chanyeol folded his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not riding that bike with you pedaling.”

 

“Come on, man! I’m a master biker.” Baekhyun retaliated with a small scoff, “Sit here.” He said as he pointed at the body of the bicycle.

 

“No no no” Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Stop whining, you giant baby. Just come here.” Baekhyun demanded.

 

Chanyeol shrugged.

 

Cold summer breeze caressed their faces as Baekhyun pedaled to the tune of _ Beethoven’s Cello Sonata No. 3 _ ― _ adagio cantabile _ ― a lively and spirited beat that gives equal prominence to the piano and the cello, a gem of interweaving melody and accompaniment roles.

 

Chanyeol sat at the front―his long legs draggled on one side as Baekhyun pedaled in a steady pace. “Baek, stop. I’ll be the one pedaling.”

 

“We’re almost there. Just stay still.” The cellist said as he continued pedaling “Damn, you’re so big.”

 

“That’s why I should be the one pedaling.” Chanyeol retaliated.

 

“Shush you big baby. Stop whining.” Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol’s big hands were tight on the handle bar, a great contrast against Baekhyun’s small ones. The night was calm and serene―the sky was clear and marvelous. Everything was at a perfect tempo that even Baekhyun’s heart was at a perfect tempo.

 

“Could you take your cap off? I can’t see clearly.” Baekhyun requested.

 

The giant craned his neck and looked at Baekhyun solemnly then nodded, “Stop.” Chanyeol’s word came out soft.

 

Baekhyun obliged.

 

Chanyeol took off his cap and adjusted the strap then put it on Baekhyun’s head as his other hand carded through his hair.

 

The cellist smiled to himself.

 

“You okay now?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Y-yes.” Baekhyun stuttered.

 

The stars were shining bright as the moon remained to be an enigmatic light; Chanyeol leaned back into Baekhyun as he was still pedaling.

 

Warm

 

Chanyeol felt the warmth of thousand stars within Baekhyun’s chest― warmth that he was longing for. He looked up―relaxed and sated― the stars were blinking for the two of them. “The sky has cleared up for this night.” He whispered.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“The sky looks beautiful tonight.” Chanyeol said as he took a glance of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun looked up; the bike swayed a little bit.

 

“Eyes on the road master biker.” Chanyeol declared.

 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun replied, “It truly is beautiful.”

 

Chanyeol craned his neck again to look at Baekhyun, “It truly is.”

 

From where he was, Baekhyun can smell Chanyeol’s hair―minty and musky― the cellist inhaled these scents until they’ve arrived at the antique shop.

 

“So where is your place?” Baekhyun asked, “Don’t tell me you live in the antique shop?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t budge.

 

“You do! You do live in the antique shop!” Baekhyun said in shock.

 

Chanyeol just chuckled― his deep voice was like a double bass serenading Baekhyun, “I live upstairs, I own the whole building.”

 

Baekhyun looked up at the building, a whole three story of it, “You own all of this?” he asked in awe.

 

Chanyeol just nodded, “So we’re here again.” The giant stated as he took all plastic bags of beer and food from the basket in front of Baekhyun’s bike.

 

“It’s a different feeling at night.” Baekhyun said.

 

“Eerie?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“You may put it at that, yes.” Baekhyun scowled.

 

“My room is a lot better I swear.” Chanyeol clarified.

 

“It better be.” Baekhyun half smiled.

 

They entered the shop, it was dark and different. The only lighting was from the moonlight that cascaded from the glass panels by the storefront.

 

“It really is creepy in here Chanyeol.” Baekhyun deadpanned.

 

Chanyeol looked at him, “Will it help you if I hold your hand?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun just shot him a look and all of a sudden his right hand was occupied by another― calloused and stubby fingers― rough yet warm. “Stop whining you big baby.” Chanyeol said.

 

“You’re mocking me.” Baekhyun retaliated but didn’t bother to let go of Chanyeol’s hand.

 

He needed that― the fervid touch. Baekhyun started counting inside his head to calm his heart. Just like a metronome― 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4― he continued until his heart ceased into a steady rhythm.

 

Fingers interlaced, Chanyeol took the opportunity to bask in the feeling of holding a soft hand.

 

_ Gemini _

 

The story of the twin constellations, it represents Castor and Pollux―brothers that came from the same womb but from different seeds.

 

In Greek mythology, Castor’s father was the mortal king of Sparta while Pollux’s was Zeus’― Leda, their mother, was seduced by him in the form of a swan. When Castor was killed, the immortal Pollux begged Zeus to give Castor immortality, which he did by placing them in the night sky for all time with hands clasped together.

 

Chanyeol was reminded of the constellation when he looked down at Baekhyun’s hand intertwined with his―different situations yet similar feeling.

 

_ Attraction _

 

The feeling of attraction

 

The giant simply believed that the stars, although millions of miles away, has shimmered for that night.

 

A night of attraction

 

Two bodies relatively untethered met and clashed that resulted into a collision of emotions. Chanyeol felt it―he felt it through Baekhyun’s warm hand. It was all over the place― the atmosphere was filled with the scent of attraction.

 

In the antique shop, up the stairs and right in front of Chanyeol’s room, the giant felt it weighing down on him together with the plastic bag filled with beer cans and other stuff.

 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun’s voice came out timid.

 

The shop owner snapped out from his trance, “What?” he looked at the small man.

 

“My hand…you could let go now.” Baekhyun clarified, eyes looking elsewhere.

 

Truth to be told, Baekhyun didn’t want to let go― Chanyeol’s hand was rough and calloused but it gave off the opposite feeling, it was gentle. Chanyeol was gentle.

 

Like a swan on a lake.

 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol obliged then opened the door to his room.

 

 

 

Chanyeol entered his room first then Baekhyun followed. The eeriness was long gone as the cellist’s eyes roamed around.

 

_ Starlight _

 

The giant’s room was filled with stars embedded on the ceiling and the walls projecting a dimly lit room full of constellations. One side of a wall to the ceiling was clear, a breathtaking view of the solemn skies caught Baekhyun open mouthed.

 

“You have a telescope in here?” the cellist asked in awe as he walked closer to the said instrument.

 

“Please handle it with care.” Chanyeol said as he somehow mocked the small guy, he sat by his bed and opened a can of beer.

 

1

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes to the fizzle of the beverage.

 

“You’re going to just stand there or are you  going to drink your beer?” Chanyeol asked after he took a gulp.

 

“Hit me up” Baekhyun replied as he raised a hand waiting for a can to be thrown.

 

The giant raised his brow, “Go long.” He ordered.

 

Baekhyun stepped backwards then caught the beer can that Chanyeol threw.

 

2

 

The cellist opened the can of beer and then laughter filled the whole room as Chanyeol barked his heart out after witnessing Baekhyun’s hand being wet by the alcohol.

 

“Damn carbons” Baekhyun cursed as his hand was reeking of alcohol.

 

Chanyeol continued on laughing.

 

The giant’s voice reverberated like the low registers of a cello. Baekhyun’s ears were brought back to the practice room when he first heard the instrument captivate everyone inside. An eight year old caught in a lapse―Baekhyun was enthralled on how the cello was masterfully utilized to emit comical yet precise sounds that lulled his ears.

 

Baekhyun was supposed to be a violinist but after that day, he sought out to play the cello.

 

It was more than listening to music.

 

It was an unforgettable experience.

 

How the cello hummed to every highs and lows of the piece and how it projected a very human-like voice across the room. He still knew the piece by heart.

 

_ Bach Cello Suite No. 1 _ ―  _ Prelude _

 

The national anthem of all cellists, Baekhyun marveled on how it’s played with every string― the push and pull of the bow that produced a series of sways and tugs of notes that fluttered all throughout the place.

 

The cellist was enchanted back then and so was he at that moment in front of Chanyeol laughing like a kid.

 

His voice was rich and mesmerizing like the suite Baekhyun grew fond of― a melody unhinged― beautiful yet terrifying.

 

Baekhyun gulped the beer in one go, hoping that he would drown on the liquid; instead he drowned on Chanyeol’s voice.

 

A great first impression.

 

“Woah! Slow down soldier, we have all the night for the drinks.” Chanyeol said as he watched Baekhyun snarl.

 

“Hit me up again.” The cellist said as he walked closer to the giant’s bed and sat at the opposite side from where Chanyeol sat.

 

Chanyeol just smiled then handed a can to him.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I need to message my roommate. Just that he’s aware.” Baekhyun said as he opened the can and then fished his phone from his back pocket.

 

3

 

“Aware of what?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“That I’m with you, in case you’re a murderer or something.” Baekhyun clarified then texted Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol chuckled, a deep and resonating one, “Well, I’m leaning more towards the ‘or something’ part.” He said with air quotes.

 

“Sketchy.” The cellist clicked his tongue, “I’m cleared with my roommate, he said I should keep in mind of our drinking limit.”

 

“Drinking limit?” the giant queried as he raised a brow.

 

Baekhyun closed his phone and tossed it somewhere on the bed, “Yeah, drinking limit. The sum of all the cans we can drink until we get drunk.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked again as he tilted his head in confusion.

 

Baekhyun took a sip from his beer, “Because if we surpass it… shit happens.” He said the last part as whisper.

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, “What?”

 

“No more questions, let’s just don’t cross the limit.” Baekhyun deadpanned, “So, what’s yours?”

 

“I thought you said no more questions?” the giant smirked.

 

Baekhyun scowled.

 

“Just kidding. I don’t know, half a dozen? What’s yours?” he asked in return.

 

“It’s a secret.” Baekhyun giggled inwardly.

 

“No fair.” Chanyeol whined.

 

The cellist laughed, “I’m not telling. I’ll just say when to stop.”

 

The giant just raised a brow.

 

“Hey! I’m on my second can. Keep up, man!” Baekhyun declared out of realization.

 

Chanyeol finished his first can then opened another one.

 

4

 

They were on the opposite sides of Chanyeol’s bed; Baekhyun was on the edge facing Chanyeol as the giant rested his back on the headboard. Cans of beer are at the bedside table.

 

“You really love stars don’t you?” Baekhyun asked as he was slowly drinking his beer.

 

The giant just smiled towards the cellist and then looked all over the room to witness the stars, “I guess so.”

 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Come here.” Chanyeol urged Baekhyun to sit beside him.

 

The cellist obliged.

 

A same view point

 

A panorama of cosmic beauty― a universe filled with never ending possibilities.

 

“How can you not love that? That’s just within my room―just a small window compared to its vast glory." Chanyeol stated.

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, indeed, the stars were lovely, “You don’t need to get poetic, I got the message.” He waved off.

 

"Looking at the stars is like looking back at time.” Chanyeol continued.

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hummed.

 

“Some of them are dead; all that we can see are lights traveling from millions of lightyears away.” Chanyeol took a sip, a constant pace compared to Baekhyun’s slow one.

 

“Amazing” the cellist whispered.

 

Chanyeol felt closer― physically and most importantly, on an emotional level.

 

5

 

“So will you let me know your drinking limit?” the giant asked.

 

Baekhyun shook his head with a smile plastered on his lips as he faced Chanyeol, “You’re on your 3 rd can while I’m on my 2 nd , it’s still far.”

 

Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s nose in return.

 

“Hey! What did you do that for?” the cellist whined.

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “I just felt like it.” He said with a full beaming smile.

 

“I’ll let that pass just because you’re cute.” Baekhyun thought out loud.

 

There was a smirk on the giant’s face― a smirk that Baekhyun wanted to brush off, a smirk that made him feel vulnerable.

 

“Cute huh?” Chanyeol smugly asked.

 

“You must be drunk already, you’re hearing stuff man” Baekhyun joked, trying to hide his slip off.

 

“I heard that loud and clear.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun looked back, “That must be the alcohol talking.”

 

“Well, alcohol never lies.” The giant leaned closer.

 

The cellist was feeling competitive, he leaned closer too―just a small space between them, between their lips, between their beings.

 

Chanyeol was bracing himself for a clash while Baekhyun was sweating excessively.

 

Baekhyun backed away; the cellist was a coward, a weak voice compared to Chanyeol’s major keys. “What nonsense, Mr. Park.” He retaliated.

 

“Just admit it.” Chanyeol smiled in displeasure.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Admit what?”

 

“That I’m your type.” Chanyeol answered feeling full of him.

 

Baekhyun just laughed it off and took a gulp on his half empty, half full beer can, “Too smooth, Yeol… too smooth.” He said, “For all I know, you’re the one who has a crush on me.”” He continued then raised a brow towards the giant.

 

“What if I have?” Chanyeol leaned again―closer than before.

 

Baekhyun froze on his position then gained the courage to put his hand on Chanyeol’s face to push him, “Stop clowning Chanyeol.”

 

They both laughed after.

 

6

 

The cellist was enjoying his time on his second can while Chanyeol was already on his fourth.

 

The night was calm―there was a slight buzzing on Chanyeol’s head. The alcohol was whispering on him, although just a faint sound, Chanyeol can hear it getting louder.

 

Baekhyun was sitting right beside him on his bed, legs sprawled on his sheets and an empty beer can at hand. The giant looked at him; Baekhyun was occupied by the room once again.

 

_ Meteor Showers _

 

They said that you could catch a falling meteor by hand―a hearsay that Chanyeol despised. Literally, catching a blazing rock from outer space with speed and force that can shake the Earth was a crazy idea.

 

But at the same moment, figuratively, Chanyeol thought that shooting stars were fathomable. Right in front of his eyes was Baekhyun― a never fleeting meteor shower that he can glance at any time.

 

A garden of blooming wishes waiting to be plucked.

 

Chanyeol took a sip then looked back at the cellist, still busy with the constellations all over the room.

 

“Catch a shooting star and you can make a wish.”

 

_ One look seemed like a wish _

 

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol staring at him, “What?” he asked.

 

The giant was caught off-guard, “Uh, nothing.” He smiled.

 

Baekhyun smiled back― delicate like budding flowers.

 

_ And one smile was a wish come true _

 

The cellist was a cosmic revelation. Chanyeol just blinked to imprint the image of Baekhyun.

 

“I’m empty, hit me up.” Baekhyun said as he nudged Chanyeol on the arm.

 

7

 

Truth to be told, Baekhyun was a light drinker― his drinking limit were three cans but he won’t let Chanyeol know, that’s why he’s taking a slower pace compared to the giant.

 

He was on his third can, the atmosphere became dense, and some things were slowly becoming a slurry mess. He took a sip then looked at Chanyeol―a little tipsy but he can still tell how handsome the giant’s face was.

 

Chanyeol caught him staring, “You okay?”

 

Baekhyun just gave an assuring smile, his cheeks blossomed and eyes crinkled.

 

The giant smiled back in return―his dimple on his left cheek shown.

 

Although things were slightly blurry, the dimple on Chanyeol’s wasn’t left unnoticed by Baekhyun. Without a word, he poked it and giggled.

 

“You’re drunk.” Chanyeol stated.

 

The cellist furrowed his brows, “No, I’m not.” He said with a pout on his face.

 

The lie came out almost at the same time as the ringing on his ears― a melody unchained and unscathed like the piano playing the tunes of Beethoven’s cello sonata No. 3―just an accompaniment because Chanyeol’s voice was the sound that came from the cello’s strings.

 

An odyssey for the ears

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Yes, you are.”

 

Baekhyun was wooed deeper that the piece started playing inside his head again.

 

The giant’s voice started it.

 

The first stroke of the arc of Beethoven’s masterpiece, the ringing on his head became in tune with Chanyeol’s deep voice― an interweaving melody. Baekhyun leaned on listening more to Chanyeol’s voice instead of the white noise inside his head.

 

Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“Well, keep up. I’m on my fifth can already.” The giant stated.

 

8

 

There it went again, Chanyeol’s deep and treble voice―Baekhyun just wanted to indulge on it and feel it crawling up his skin. Instead, he took a sip and then scratched his nape with his left hand― his injured hand.

 

“You must be practicing so hard.” Chanyeol said out of the blue.

 

“Huh?” the cellist asked.

 

“Your hand” Chanyeol pointed out.

 

Baekhyun looked at his wrapped fingers, “This is Edward Elgar’s fault.”

 

The giant raised a brow, “Edward, who?” he questioned after he took a sip from his beer―a little tipsy in his state.

 

“The great Edward Elgar” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I mean he’s great but his pieces are hell. That’s why.” The cellist clarified.

 

“I don’t get it but honestly, you have way pretty hands for a cellist.” The giant praised.

 

“Don’t stereotype me Mr. Park, I can assure you these hands will blow you away.” He retaliated.

 

“Oh! I would love to be blown…” Chanyeol trailed off then bit his lower lip.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped back at him.

 

“Away” The giant continued, “To be blown away.” He finished.

 

“Stop clowning.” Baekhyun replied, “I take the cello seriously so please, if you want to joke around find a violinist.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked with concern, “Why a violinist?”

 

Baekhyun smiled a little, “They all are so serious and decent and you can easily piss them off.”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol clicked his tongue, he didn’t get it.

 

“Nothing, I’m just bad mouthing violinists.” The cellist said as he took a sip of his beer― a little drunk.

 

Chanyeol took a sip too.

 

The night was timid and quiet compared to the chaos happening between the two souls within the room.

 

Baekhyun was a climax of a classical piece portrayed― his head was spinning, a fast and agitated tune, his body swayed with the pace as he chuckled through the alcohol inside his system.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s head spins like how the Earth rotated on its axis― a steady build up forming images― forming constellations.

 

The giant’s sixth can went away easily while Baekhyun’s fourth was torturous.

 

The alcohol was doing him bad, Baekhyun can’t help himself, he surpassed his drinking limit and Chanyeol was just a fine man making his insides mushy.

 

11

 

All thoughts stopped when he heard a fizzle when Chanyeol opened another can.

 

“ _ Maybe he lost count or maybe he’s doing that on purpose.”  _ Baekhyun thought.

 

The cellist has come to his limit.

 

“Yeol” Baekhyun said, slow and clear― letting the name come out of his mouth in a sensual way.

 

He demanded attention and he knew how to get it.

 

Chanyeol craned his neck then looked at him, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly ajar.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes stared at Chanyeol’s― two universe within a being― then looked down on his lips, red and plump.

 

The cellist wanted to taste them.

 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol said as his hand crawled inside the cellist’s inner thigh.

 

How long has Chanyeol’s hand been there on his thigh?

 

No one knows

 

No one cares

 

Baekhyun bit his lip― Chanyeol’s hand was warm and doing things to him, “What?” he asked.

 

The giant’s hand was kneading his thigh, “What’s your drinking limit?”

 

The cellist chuckled, “Three” He said with a blush on his face.

 

“You sly bastard. You had four.” Chanyeol just smirked, “So, we both surpassed our drinking limit. What will happen now?”

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol sternly, gathering all the confidence he can muster.

 

The giant just stared back at him― a mocking view of a man with messed up principles.

 

“This” Baekhyun replied then leaned in to lock their lips.

 

Lively and fast

 

Hungry and striving

 

Baekhyun was Christmas morning, crimson fireworks and birthday wishes. Other than beer, his mouth tasted like stardust― not that Chanyeol knew the taste of stardust― it was more of a feeling… kissing a star and laying his hands on it.

 

_ Blazing _

 

Everything suddenly became a blazing mess.

 

An  _ accelerando  _ of moments

 

Lips grazing against each other with a rhythm conjured from the tension between two souls colliding and forming a star.

 

Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s face; he tilted his head for the giant to go deeper.

 

Heads buzzing and tongues clashing, from Chanyeol’s cheeks, his hand snaked to his hair― carding through them like the strings of his cello― gentle and precise, soft yet intense.

 

Chanyeol’s hands were both on his waist, urging him to move.

 

Baekhyun stopped the kiss for air then straddled the giant for a better position.

 

“Is this the ‘shit’ happening?” Chanyeol asked with a small smile on his lips.

 

Baekhyun pecked him on the lips, “Don’t ruin the moment.” He said as he locked their lips again.

 

From hungry kisses, it moved into a slower pace. A music meant for romance and feelings―a  _ serenade _ .

 

Baekhyun wanted that.

 

Baekhyun wanted to be serenaded.

 

By Chanyeol… by his lips… by his being

 

The cellist indulged in the feeling of lips ghosting against his and against his skin. Slow and supple… Chanyeol’s lips were tracing constellations within the expanse of exposed flesh, making a pattern of hot touches and burning kisses.

 

It never came to the giant that Baekhyun’s neck was a galaxy waiting to be explored and his whole being was a universe filled with stars.

 

A moan escaped the cellist’s mouth when Chanyeol nipped at the skin above his collarbone, the giant’s hands were wandering from Baekhyun’s thigh to his waist and inside his shirt.

 

Baekhyun was never touched like that―so delicate and caring. Chanyeol was like a musician handling a piano, every touch and every caress was soft that resulted to demure whimpers and moans, notes that were left hanging in the air waiting for completion.

 

Everything was like a  _ sonata _ .

 

Chanyeol played Baekhyun as an instrument, every movement; every breath and every little thing done was caused and caught by the giant― like a maestro.

 

Baekhyun loved to oblige, he was rutting against Chanyeol’s member and they were both hard and wanting more than friction between their clothes.

 

The giant took the opportunity to remove the cellist’s shirt; Baekhyun raised his hand for an easier access of his skin then the giant stopped.

 

Baekhyun suddenly became insecure; Chanyeol was just staring at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Your body” Chanyeol answered in awe.

 

Baekhyun looked at him, “What?”

 

“It’s like the milky way.” He clarified with dreamy eyes.

 

Baekhyun just smiled and kissed the giant, “You and your fascination towards the universe.” He continued.

 

Chanyeol smiled within the kiss, “Can I make stars within your galaxy?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun chuckled a little, “Do as you please.”

 

Truth to be told, Chanyeol did what he wanted to do―his mouth made marks on Baekhyun’s skin― stars after stars, aligning them into constellations with his tongue.

 

Baekhyun just continued on moaning, his head tilted so that the giant could access a larger expanse of the galaxy with his lips.

 

“Yeol” Baekhyun said, his voice came out breathy like a whisper of air into the meadows.

 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol hummed against his skin, sending him shivers.

 

The cellist removed his body from Chanyeol and pushed him a little bit to take his shirt off too.

 

Chanyeol obliged.

 

“Y-yeol, I-I” Baekhyun stuttered with a blush on his face.

 

Chanyeol smirked, “What Baek? What do you want?”

 

“I want you…” Baekhyun replied, “All of you” shaky yet clear, the message came to Chanyeol like a slap.

 

He lifted the cellist off of him then pecked him on the lips, “Clothes off now.”

 

Baekhyun obliged, was this alcohol doing things to him?

 

He didn’t care anymore.

 

Chanyeol was that rhythm that Baekhyun was searching for.

 

Drunk or not, he was willing to do this.

 

The giant changed their position, Baekhyun was on his back, naked and glorious as Chanyeol was rummaging on the plastic bag they brought from the convenience store.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grew large as he saw Chanyeol fish a pack of condom and a tube of lube from the bag, “You bought that from the store?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol looked at him, “Yes”

 

“You-you mean you planned this all along?” Baekhyun retaliated, somehow shocked but unbothered.

 

“No no no” Chanyeol shook his head. “This was pure coincidence.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun felt small.

 

“I ran out of condoms and lube.” Chanyeol clarified, “And I think, I’ll run out again soon.” He said as he took off his pants and his underwear.

 

The cellist saw what Chanyeol was packing inside his pants, he never grew more famished, “Just come here.” Baekhyun ordered.

 

Chanyeol followed, “Just so we’re clear, I haven’t had someone in bed with me for quite a long time.” he stated.

 

“You’re saying that because?” Baekhyun raised a brow.

 

“So that you know that I don’t fool around.” He replied.

 

“Well then, what’s this?” the cellist asked again.

 

“Not fooling around?” Chanyeol answered with a small smile blossoming from the corners of his lips.

 

There they were naked on a bed within a room filled with artificial stars with alcohol tainted minds, Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol was crawling near him― eyes half lidded like a predator stalking his prey.

 

A few more distance and Chanyeol could close the space between them again.

 

An  _ exploration _

 

An exploration for both of them

 

For Chanyeol, Baekhyun was a new discovery― a new universe that he wanted to tread. He was hungry for friction and he was hungrier for someone to fill the void within.

 

The giant was trying hard not to drown within the calling of his solitude and maybe Baekhyun was that boat that he was waiting for in his sea of emptiness.

 

A universe expanding at hand

 

While Chanyeol was in mid thought, Baekhyun switched their places once more. This was also an exploration for him. His hand went from Chanyeol’s broad shoulders to his chest, down to his stomach and finally to his member.

 

Long and thick and throbbing

 

A big contrast against his slender fingers

 

Chanyeol moaned― a sound that Baekhyun conjured from his ministrations, a new melody to his ears.

 

“Baek, you truly know how to use those hands” Chanyeol remarked.

 

Baekhyun cackled, “I told you, I’ll blow you away.” Baekhyun’s lips quirked into a cocky smile.

 

“Is that a pun?” Chanyeol asked, “Because I’m waiting to be blown.” He smirked.

 

Baekhyun looked at the giant while pumping his length with a skillful hand then closing in on it with his mouth. He first licked the mushroom head and then the slit. He gulped all of Chanyeol’s girth in one go.

 

The giant moaned loud, “A-Ah!! Baek, you’re so―ahhh!” he didn’t even finish what he was supposed to say when his dick hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

 

It continued on like that, Baekhyun bobbing his head on Chanyeol’s dick and enjoying it.

 

Chanyeol’s grunts and moans filled the room, “S-stop! Baekhyun, I won’t last long.” The giant begged as his hands held Baekhyun’s cheeks to stop him.

 

The cellist looked up at him with a pout.

 

The giant wanted those lips, thin and pink and swollen because of him, he kissed the cellist- short and chaste, “It’s my turn to pleasure you,baby.” Chanyeol said as he pushed Baekhyun until his back hit the mattress.

 

_ Baby _

 

The word was left hanging on the air. Chanyeol kissed him, then stopped to look for where he threw the condom and lube. When he found them, he pushed the cellist’s thighs up to have a clearer view of his entrance.

 

Pink and rosy

 

Chanyeol licked his lips, “Hold your thighs for me, babe.” He ordered with a sweet tone.

 

Baekhyun followed.

 

Chanyeol lubed his fingers while Baekhyun was preparing his pain but Chanyeol was so gentle and slow, the feeling of cold lube was replaced by the warmness of Chanyeol’s palm against one of his thighs as the giant inserted a finger inside his hole.

 

The cellist whimpered a bit.

 

Chanyeol continued on moving his finger inside. When Baekhyun was ready, he inserted the second one then the third until the cellist was practically fucking himself on Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun said with a face flushed and an uneven breathing. “I’m ready.”

 

The giant nodded as he put on a condom and then lubed his member generously.

 

_ Breathe in _

 

Baekhyun reminded himself to inhale as the giant aligned his dick on his entrance.

 

_ Inhale _

 

He was bracing himself.

 

_ Exhale _

 

Chanyeol was looking at him, an angelic gaze compared to the sinister position they were at. Baekhyun was anticipating everything― the rise and fall of the giant’s chest, the smirk on his face and the slight brushing of Chanyeol’s mushroom head against his hole.

 

_ Inhale _

 

The cellist winced as Chanyeol slowly rammed inside him in one go― his breathe got stuck in his lungs as the giant thrusted into him, a plethora of pain and pleasure.

 

“Relax” Chanyeol whispered as he let Baekhyun adjusts to his length, his voice was sincere and modest―if Baekhyun wasn’t folded in half and impaled by his member, he might have cooed at Chanyeol but was not the moment to be mushy.

 

He  _ wanted _ this.

 

They  _ both wanted  _ this.

 

After a while, the cellist signaled Chanyeol to move, an evident shade of red on his cheeks.

 

The giant did what he was told to do, the pace was slow and scrutinizing―as gentle as cumulus clouds.

 

Baekhyun was relishing on the feeling― the pleasure was seeping through his insides like liquid fire, right to his core, an interlude for what was coming next.

 

It was all just the calm before the storm.

 

Chanyeol’s speed built up exponentially that it got Baekhyun delirious―moaning and whimpering into his chest.

 

He was a  _ calamity. _

 

Chanyeol

 

A calamity that Baekhyun gladly accepted and faced with a grimace as the said man piledrived into him like asteroids burning in the stratosphere of Earth.

 

_ Impact by impact _

 

The cellist took it all in until  _ cadence _ ―until they both reached their orgasm―a climax to the symphony of their two souls that resulted to whimpers and grunts with electric shocks strong enough to shake both of them sober, an intensity they ride out until they fell asleep.

  
  
  


 

OEL

  
  


 

 

Dirty and spent

 

Baekhyun woke up feeling dirty and spent in the witching hours but everything slipped past his mind as he saw Chanyeol sleeping beside him―mouth slightly agape and chest heaving solemnly. Compared to his body, the giant’s face was childlike, a boy trapped within broad chest and shoulders.

 

The cellist kissed him softly and then snuggled closer to fall asleep again.  It was still early after all.

 

A few moments later, Chanyeol woke up to a beautiful sunrise―Baekhyun inside his arms, lightly snoring as his eyelashes fluttered to every breath.

 

The sunrise was beautiful.

 

Literally and figuratively.

 

There they were at breaking dawn with an afterglow of the creation of a universe, Chanyeol sighed as he stared at Baekhyun.

 

Is the cellist just one of those signs that will leave later on or is he the one that will disrupt his system of compatibility?

 

Chanyeol’s mind flashed on a memory.

_ _

 

_ "Will it hurt less if I tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow?" Jinah's voice was timid and calm like a mere gush in the ocean— a whisper in Chanyeol's ear. _

 

_ The giant turned and looked at her, they were eye to eye and Jinah regretted it. Before, Chanyeol's eyes were a picture of a sunset—vivid and lively— but at that very moment his eyes were painted with grief and sorrow, a scenery of rain over dry pavement. _

 

_ "Still the same feeling." There he was again, Chanyeol tried to hide his feelings by that low tone of his voice _

 

_ "I'm sorry." Jinah's voice broke the tides within Chanyeol's eyes. _

 

_ "Don't be." the giant said with a soft smile, "Whether you said goodbye or not it will still hurt knowing that you won't be here by sunrise." _

 

 

Jinah is a Leo, one of Chanyeol’s conquest for love and compatibility but after that night, Chanyeol  realized that those two words are not the same thing. For the giant, she was the one that got away, the universe he drowned into. Unfortunately, fate has other plans for them, nothing that Chanyeol can contradict.

 

Chanyeol snapped out from his thoughts when Baekhyun stirred and yawned beside him _ — _ he stretched as his nose crinkled, what a cute puppy, the giant thought but it was brushed off as soon as he saw the cellist’s bare torso and neck _ — _ his skin was painted of passion from last night— a burst of cosmic beauty.

 

“Good morning.” Baekhyun said with a raspy voice.

 

The giant smiled to himself, “Breakfast?”

 

“Hmmm” the cellist hummed as he pouted his lips.

 

Technically, the pout was just a mere mannerism, nothing more but Chanyeol might have thought of it the other way as he leaned in and kissed Baekhyun tenderly. “You should take a bath first. Does anything hurt?” he asked to the somehow wide eyed boy.

 

“I think…” Baekhyun trailed with a blooming blush on his cheeks, “I think you broke my ass.”

 

Chanyeol frowned, “Did I?”

 

The cellist grimaced as he tried to pat his bottom, “Yeah, you did.”

 

All of the sudden, Chanyeol swept down and lifted him bridal style, “Well, I’ll bathe you if that’s what you want.”

 

“Wait. Wait, I was just joking… put me down, Yeol” Baekhyun ordered as he freaked out and tried to pry himself off of the giant.

 

Chanyeol obliged and dropped him on the bed, Baekhyun winced as soon as his ass hit the sheets, “See. You’re hurt— I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” he said as he lifted the cellist again this time, Baekhyun’s hands snaked around the giant’s broad shoulders.

 

“Will you really?” Baekhyun asked as he looked at Chanyeol straight on—a look waiting for an answer— assurance.

 

Chanyeol smiled, he knew that the question was not just about the bathing, it was more than that, more than last night, and more than skins rubbing against each other, “I will take care of you.” he replied as he leaned in and pecked the small boy on the lips.

  
  
  
  
  


 

The cellist can’t stop smiling as he was sitting on a stool by the kitchen wearing one of Chanyeol’s oversized shirts as the said man was cooking for breakfast, “You really can cook?” he asked.

 

“Baek, I practically live alone what do you expect?” the giant answered with a question too.

 

Baekhyun rested his head on his hands as he continued on teasing Chanyeol, “I don’t know, I expected you to be a softie but you were the opposite.” he continued as Chanyeol turned around and walked closer with a smirk, “Maybe you order chinese take outs every day.”

 

“Do I really look like a softie?” Chanyeol asked as he sat on the stool next to the cellist’s, his arm muscles were highlighted by the morning sun—Baekhyun gulped as he took in tall guy’s image, an apron and a boxer shorts, nothing more to take in but Baekhyun took a while to stare.

 

“Well now that I’ve seen everything, you’re more of a medium hard.” Baekhyun stated.

 

Chanyeol raised his brows, “Oh? I can be really hard.” he said as he winked.

 

“I mean your looks you doof!” He said then smelled something burning, “By the way, the eggs are burning.”

 

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol rushed to the stove.

 

Somehow, Chanyeol has salvaged some of the eggs, “Eat up.” he said as he served it to Baekhyun.

 

They both gobbled on it, “Will you open the shop today?” Baekhyun asked as he finished chewing what was on his mouth.

 

“It’s Sunday, so nope. Why?” Chanyeol replied. “Is this about the clock?”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, “Partly yes and partly no.” he contemplated, “Will you sell it now?”

 

The giant pinched the cellist’s nose, “You still don’t know how it works.” he said as he shook his head.

 

“Hmmm.” Baekhyun nodded as he hummed, “Swear to me that after I learned how it functions you’ll sell it.” he clarified.

 

“I already said yes yesterday.” He said without looking at the small guy.

 

Baekhyun smiled, “Alright and also…” Chanyeol’s head craned at him, “Do you have plans later?” the cellist asked.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” the giant raised a brow.

 

The cellist snarled, “It’s Kyungsoo’s recital later and maybe you want to come with me and watch him.” he looked on his plate, “And I don’t want to be interrogated alone.” he said.

 

“All I’m asking is if it’s a date.” Chanyeol replied as he put his hand over Baekhyun’s.

 

Baekhyun looked at it then to Chanyeol, “Well yeah, if you would like to call it like that.”

 

“It’s a date then, what time?” the giant queried.

 

“7:00 PM” Baekhyun replied. “At the music hall, let’s meet there sharp.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “What should I wear?”

 

“As much as I want to see you naked, I can’t let everybody see you like that, so…” Baekhyun trailed, “Wear something formal.”

 

The giant leaned in and kissed him, “You cheeky bastard.”

  
  
  


 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun go home alone even if he insisted to assist him.

 

A few hours later, he was standing in front of the mirror looking sharp and perfect— hair styled up with precision, his black dress shirt was fresh and crisp. A smile was plastered on his face as he looked at his own image.

 

Their first date

 

Everything was happening so fast, a few days ago they were just strangers— mere individuals getting along with their lives but everything changed yesterday.

 

Chanyeol caught a glimpse of a comet and he will never back down until he caught it.

 

7:00 PM

 

The cellist’s hands were wet from sweating as he stood outside the music hall waiting for Chanyeol— he’s wearing a white coat tapered to perfection and black dress pants.

 

A minute late, Chanyeol arrived with a knowing smile as he walked closer to the cellist. “Hey.” he nodded.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You’re late.” he said as he folds his arms to his chest.

 

Chanyeol looked at his watch; “Just by a minute.” he looked at Baekhyun, eyes pleading.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Park.” he said. “No no no.” then shook his head.

 

The giant pouted.

 

“Okay okay. I forgive you, you big baby.” the cellist said as he patted Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

Chanyeol smiled, “Your baby.” he said then kissed Baekhyun, “Shall we?” he offered his hand.

 

Baekhyun blushed then took Chanyeol’s hand— it felt warm like the strings of the cello set into action— the cozy kind of warm, a warmness that he only got from his trustee instrument but right at that moment, Chanyeol’s hand was somehow familiar as if he held it many times.

 

The cellist melted within his hold.

 

“Baekhyun, do we have tickets?” Chanyeol asked dumbfoundingly.

 

The cellist rolled his eyes once again, “No, we don’t. We’ll just sneak in.” he said in a sarcastic tone, “Of course we do, why would I invite you if we didn’t?”

 

“Sneaking in is not a bad idea though.” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun fake smiled, “the place will be full of people I know, that’s just absurd.” he clarified.

 

Chanyeol frowned, “You know all of them?” he said with wide eyes.

 

“Mostly all of them,” he corrected, “Some are colleagues from college, some are high class people that wants classical music.” he clarified.   


 

“How’d you know so many people?” Chanyeol asked.   


 

“I used to be a freelance cellist before; some of the fancy people have been my clients.” Baekhyun answered as he pulled Chanyeol’s hand that he was holding—as if he tugged something— a thin thread that runs from his body to the giant, an invisible line that was casted between them.   


 

Chanyeol felt it too, the electricity flowing through Baekhyun’s hand into his.   


 

_ Energy cannot be created nor destroyed _

 

The giant felt the energy of the universe coursing through them.   


 

“I know it’s boring for some, but I hope you’ll enjoy this night. Kyungsoo is a firecracker on stage.” Baekhyun said as they continued walking to the entrance.   


 

Chanyeol smiled softly, “Baek, trust me, I’m enjoying it already.” he said as he looked at their hands intertwined.   


 

Baekhyun blushed, “Let’s get into our seats.” he chuckled.   


 

The giant let Baekhyun drag him until they were seated, “You look good.” he whispered into his ears.   


 

“Thanks, I can say the same to you.” he replied, “You’re overdressed for someone who will be bored to death.” he chuckled.   


 

“At least I’ll be bored to death beside you.” Chanyeol retaliated as he put his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh.   


 

Baekhyun smiled, “Pay attention to my roommate.” he said as he stopped the giant’s hand from crawling any further.

 

As if on queue, Kyungsoo stepped out to the stage looking prim and proper with his coat and tie. He stood at the center and bowed then everyone gave a round of applause until he sat on the piano stool.

 

Silence

 

Silence and then fireworks

 

Baekhyun was right, Kyungsoo could be explosive as a firecracker but the cellist did not state that the pianist would be mesmerizing like a firework. It started out calm and then fast. Every end of a movement, Kyungsoo will stand up then leave the stage and come back after a minute.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered while Kyungsoo took a break from the piano.

 

The cellist looked at him, “What?”

 

“How could he memorize a 40 minute piece?” the giant asked in awe.

 

Baekhyun chuckled, “We’re only halfway there.” he clarified.

 

“You mean… there’s more?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes, “How did your roommate manage to do that?”

 

“It’s not just memorizing, Yeol. The notes must come from the heart and flow to the fingers.” Baekhyun answered, “Isn’t it amazing?”

 

“Yeah…” Chanyeol answered, “So, when will I see you play?” he asked hoping to be blown away by the cellist’s performance one day.

 

“Soon.” Baekhyun replied.

 

The pianist came and took everybody’s breath away through the most compelling movement in his recital—fast fingers dancing on the tiles like raindrops falling on the ground—precise and perfect. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun wondering if he was the same as the pianist when performing.

 

Curiosity eating out on him, he never thought that time has passed until Kyungsoo bowed and the applause of the crowd woke Chanyeol from his trance.

 

Later that night, Chanyeol met the pianist, “Is this why you didn’t go home yesterday?” Kyungsoo asked facing Baekhyun.

 

The cellist just nodded as Chanyeol felt like being swallowed by the ground.

 

“So, you went over the drinking limit and fucked?” The pianist was then facing Chanyeol.

 

The giant could not answer.

 

Baekhyun chuckled then hit Kyungsoo on the arm, “Stop, Soo! That’s embarrassing.”

 

“Yesterday you were looking for a clock, instead you found a guy.” Kyungsoo trailed, “The odds must be in your favor.” he laughed.

 

Baekhyun laughed too and Chanyeol can’t help but conjure a cackle, “That was a great performance there.” the giant said as he congratulated Kyungsoo.

 

The cellist agreed, “You should treat us to dinner Mr. Maestro.” he singsonged.

 

“And be a third wheel? No.” Kyungsoo answered.

 

They still went out for dinner, it turned out Chanyeol got along well with Kyungsoo.

 

“You can play the piano too?” Kyungsoo asked as he chewed on his food.

 

“Not as good as you though, I stopped when I was in college.” Chanyeol answered as he looked at Baekhyun and noticed a grain of rice on the corner of his lips, he took it off the cellist’s face.

 

Baekhyun was blushing.

 

“Don’t get mushy in front of me, it’s disgusting.” the pianist interjected.

 

“Disgusting, what?” Baekhyun asked.

 

The night went on and Chanyeol felt close to Kyungsoo but more importantly, closer to Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  


GRVIO

  
  
  
  


Monday came like a whisper of the wind, Chanyeol was opening his antique shop again. Back to his same routine; reading the newspaper by the counter.

 

Before, Chanyeol thought he knew everything already— but as the hands of the clock moved, he was slowly finding out that what he knew was just a speck of dust within the universe. There were complexity in things that are simple, he just have to look thoroughly.

 

Just like Baekhyun—he’s a simple guy but as he entered the antique shop that Monday morning, Chanyeol saw the complexity within his being.

 

“Good morning” Baekhyun smiled as he walked through the pieces of furniture to the counter.

 

Chanyeol was starry eyed— there was nothing different from the cellist’s appearance but the giant felt like he was falling deeper and deeper to his core, “You're here.” he managed to reply, “For the clock?”

 

“That.” Baekhyun nodded, “and also…”

 

“What?” the giant asked.

 

“For my daily dose of Chanyeol.” the cellist was blushing as he chuckled.

 

Chanyeol blushed too, “Well, I need my daily dose of Baekhyun too. Come here.” he said as he urged the small guy to kiss him.

 

Baekhyun obliged then brought up a plastic bag filled with food, “I brought breakfast.” he said.

 

“You cooked this?” the giant asked.

 

“Nah, Kyungsoo’s always in charge of the cooking.” the small guy honestly answered.

 

Chanyeol laughed, “So, basically, Kyungsoo’s keeping you alive?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun nodded as he opened the containers of food, “He likes cooking, he’s actually great with that too.” He said then took a fork to get some meat and feed it to Chanyeol, “Try it.” he urged.

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth for the meat, it tasted great but he was sure he can feed Baekhyun a better tasting meal, “Hmm.” he said as he chewed the meat.

 

“Good?” the cellist enthusiastically asked.

 

The giant nodded then opened his mouth for Baekhyun to feed him more.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but still fed Chanyeol, “Kyungsoo must like you if he cooked for you like this.” he said.

 

“Like me?” Chanyeol raised a brow.

 

Baekhyun didn’t think of that statement well, “Not ‘like’ ‘like’ you. Just like you as a person.” he clarified.

 

“Hmmm. Not like you?” the giant asked.

 

Those were too much ‘like’ in those statements that it was confusing, but Baekhyun got it clear. He does like Chanyeol.

 

He ‘like’ ‘like’ Chanyeol.

 

He just blushed as the giant exploited his soft side.

 

“Well, I ‘like’ ‘like’ you too.” the giant confessed.

 

Simple and complex.

 

That’s Baekhyun—his expressions were simple but behind those were complex emotions— just like the clock they were looking at after they ate.

 

“I have to go.” Baekhyun said as he looked at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol noticed the time, it was too fast, “There’s still tons to know how this old stuff functions.” he said as he pointed to the astronomical clock.

 

“Yeah, and there’s plenty more days that I will come by and see you.” Baekhyun replied, his hand on  Chanyeol’s chest.

 

The giant established a firm hold on the cellist’s waist, “Do you have to go?” he asked.

 

“I have to go to practice, Yeol.” he said as he pecked Chanyeol on the corner of his lips.

 

Chanyeol pouted, “If you’re going to leave, please kiss me properly.” he whined.

 

So Baekhyun did.

 

Soft and delicate like a melody born in spring but the cellist ended it before anything goes fast and out of hand.

 

“I’ll call you later.” Baekhyun assured the whiny guy.

 

Chanyeol just pouted, “Okay, good bye.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Days went on like that with Baekhyun being a constant every morning at Chanyeol’s shop.

 

One morning the cellist came with a board of snakes and ladders.

 

They played until Baekhyun has to leave resulting to a pouty giant.

 

Before, Chanyeol’s routines were opening the shop, reading the newspaper and greeting some customers throughout the day but as Baekhyun entered his life, things has changed. He felt that he was the only customer important to him— that throughout the day, all that Chanyeol can think about is Baekhyun.

 

The cellist has disrupted his system.

 

And he continued on disrupting it the next day when he didn’t come to Chanyeol’s antique shop.

 

It was Friday when it happened.

 

First, Chanyeol thought that the cellist was just coming late but as an hour passed, he started calling his phone number but no one’s picking up so he got skeptical. Good thing Baekhyun gave him Kyungsoo’s number one day when he thanked the pianist for a meal.

 

“Hello, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked as soon as the line got connected.

 

_ “Hey, Chanyeol. Why are you calling?”  _ Kyungsoo asked as he heard the giant’s deep tone.

 

“Do you perhaps know where Baekhyun is?” he asked.

 

_ “Oh that dumbass forgot to tell you. He’s really in deep shit.”  _ the pianist answered.

 

“What? I don’t understand.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded confused even through the phone.

 

_ “Don’t worry, he’s just on an intense practice for a solo performance.” _ Kyungsoo clarified,  _ “He hasn’t told you yet?” _

 

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, “He told me he’s been practicing but he didn’t tell me that it was for a solo performance.” he stated, “He didn’t visit today.”

 

_ “Man, you’re whipped. You want to see him?”  _ Kyungsoo asked.

 

“If it won’t bother him, yes.” Tight lipped, Chanyeol answered.

 

_ “I’ll send you the address. Go.”  _ the pianist offered.

 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.” 

 

_ “Yeah yeah, I’m gonna hang up.”  _

 

As soon as Chanyeol received Kyungsoo’s text of Baekhyun’s whereabouts, he closed the shop and took his motorcycle to the practice hall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

They have been going at it since the morning session started, that was three hours ago. He didn’t even had the chance to tell Chanyeol that they won’t meet for that morning. The giant must be pouty.

 

_ Breathe in _

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he hit the strings for the first time, taking in all the air his lungs can take.

 

Then, lighting struck the music hall. Baekhyun filled the auditorium with electricity— ground shaking energy coming from a delicate instrument like the cello.

 

Baekhyun sat on the middle of the stage as an orchestra was behind him, his cello between his legs, his left hand fingers grasping at the strings as his right hand was beautifully holding the bow.

 

Edward Elgar’s Cello Concerto in E minor was a torturous piece, it takes more than technicality to be perfected— Baekhyun poured his soul out through every piece, through every movement and through everything— his emotions were embedded on every note as he tackled them fearlessly.

 

One by one, the notes were hit perfectly as they floated and died in the air— a  _ rondo _ of musical brilliance coming from such a small guy. Baekhyun was relentless—a performance filled with a mixture of serenity and fury— the cellist conjured a pandemonium of emotions within Edward Elgar’s masterpiece. 

 

It went on and on until the entrance to the auditorium opened. Baekhyun suddenly stopped playing as he saw Chanyeol’s figure enter the hall.

 

The music gradually ceased.

 

Baekhyun looked at the conductor with sorry eyes.

 

The conductor just nodded, “It’s okay. It’s lunch break anyways.”

 

The cellist just smiled then looked at Chanyeol standing on one of the aisles. He stood up then put his cello on its case then went to the giant.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked in his small voice.

 

“Is it over? I didn’t even get to see you play.” Chanyeol chuckled with his deep tone.

 

“We’re just taking a break.” the cellist replied, “How’d you know I’m here?”

 

“Sucks.” the giant bit his lip, “Uhm, Kyungsoo told me.”

 

Baekhyun could hear the irony on Chanyeol’s voice, “Yeol, I’m sorry for not telling you.” he apologized.

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun— sincere and modest, “Okay I forgive you.”

 

“But I can’t have you here.” the cellist said, “Please leave.”

 

Chanyeol felt dejected— his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Don’t take it like that.” he clarified as he put his hands on Chanyeol’s face— the giant’s features softened, “I can’t have you here because I need to focus on my performance.” he said then held one of Chanyeol’s hand and laid it atop his chest where his heart is, “You feel that? You’re making my heart wreak havoc inside.”

 

Chanyeol pouted, “But I miss you.”

 

“We met yesterday.” Baekhyun retaliated.

 

“Still” Chanyeol whined.

 

“We can have lunch now and meet later tonight.” the cellist said as he smiled delicately—like a budding flower, “I’m all yours later.”

 

Chanyeol smiled widely, “You said that, no taking back now. Where shall we eat?” he asked as he pecked Baekhyun sweetly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s words played over and over on Chanyeol’s mind for the whole day.

 

_ I’m _

 

_ All _

 

_ Yours _

 

Like rain over the dry spell of the season, Baekhyun’s words brought an upheaval within the giant.

 

But Baekhyun thought of it the other way. When he said ‘I’m all yours’ he meant it literally but Chanyeol has other plans for the night. The cellist thought of crazy kinky things when he said the phrase, instead they there were⎯⎯ bundled up on Chanyeol’s couch watching Star Wars.

 

“Chanyeoolll~” the cellist whined as he rested his head on the said man’s broad shoulder.

 

The giant was unbothered as he focused more on the scene unraveling, “Baby, shhhh.” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun pouted as he sat straight; to be honest, he prefers Star Trek over Star Wars but Chanyeol is a huge geek to back down on that dilemma, “How many more movies?” he asked.

 

“Can we finish the whole franchise?” Chanyeol beamed.

 

“How about we finish one today and the rest for tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked, “I’m free on weekends anyways and tomorrow is Saturday so I’m all yours ”

 

_ I’m all yours _

 

The giant paused the movie then craned his neck to face Baekhyun, “How about we finish one today and sleep then you come with me on a trip tomorrow till Sunday?” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Will you drop me off by the dorms tomorrow and let me get clothes and things?” the cellist raised a brow.

 

“Deal. Now, can we solemnly watch Star Wars without any interruptions?” the giant said.

 

Baekhyun just nodded, “Okay, Yoda ears.” he remarked.

 

Chanyeol’s ears grew red and flushed, “You take that back!” he said.

 

“What? Having Yoda ears?” the cellist asked, “It’s cute though, it suits you.” he said as touched them.

 

The night finished with Chanyeol and Baekhyun cuddling on the couch— Baekhyun felt smaller and safer within the giant’s towering embrace— a fortress keeping him warm.

  
  
  
  


 

IABRL

  
  
  


 

 

The sun has risen to an image of two souls cradling each other. Baekhyun snuggled closer as Chanyeol squirmed on his action.

 

“Yeol?” Baekhyun mumbled against the giant’s chest.

 

“Hmmm?” Chanyeol hummed without even trying to open his eyes.

 

The cellist bit his lips, “What are we?” he asked in a weak voice.

 

Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s waist grew tighter, “Whatever you want us to be, babe.” he said on Baekhyun’s hair—his voice was a deep trench of thoughts personified.

 

“Are you happy like this?” the cellist asked as he tried to set a space between them so that he could look at the giant straight in the eyes.

 

Chanyeol nodded, “I am, whenever I’m with you.” he said as he met the cellist’s watchful eyes— he met a tender and genuine gaze.

 

“Then, I’m okay with that.” Baekhyun smiled softly.

 

Chanyeol gulped, “Okay with what?” he asked.

 

“Us, being happy together.” the cellist chuckled.

 

“You’re okay with no labels?” the giant asked again.

 

Baekhyun blinked, “Yeah, I’m okay with that as long as you have faith in me.” he replied, “I’m all yours.”

 

The clarity of the situation seeped into Chanyeol as he smiled, “Please have faith in me too.” he said.

 

“You’re all mine.” Baekhyun declared.

 

Chanyeol nodded then kissed Baekhyun softly, “Let’s get going.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

There they were inside Chanyeol’s pick up truck, Baekhyun riding shotgun as their backpacks were at the backseat.

 

The cellist rolled down the window— the warm air from the road caressed his cheeks, “Where are we going?” he asked as he craned his neck to look at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was wearing a snapback and a large gray shirt— very casual as if he didn’t even wash it.

 

Still, he looked handsome and fine.

 

The said man side eyed him before looking back at the road, “To the countryside.” he replied.

 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked again.

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “We’re going antique hunting.” he clarified.

 

“That must be exciting.” the cellist rolled his eyes.

 

Chanyeol sensed the sarcasm, “Don’t worry, I have a surprise for you.” he said.

 

Baekhyun just nodded.

 

They continued on the road playing Chanyeol’s playlist, mostly consisted of hip hop and rap music.

 

“What an atrocious taste for music.” the cellist stated.

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth somehow shocked, “Not everyone has a refined taste in music like you, Mr. Byun.” he retaliated.

 

“Just saying.” Baekhyun replied, “It’s catchy though.” 

 

Chanyeol just side eyed the cellist then jammed with the rap music playing— his deep voice reverberating on the air.

 

Baekhyun was lowkey enjoying this— enjoying Chanyeol’s company, not his music taste though.

 

Maybe there was no one way to define it. Maybe there were as many shades of love as the blues of the sky.

 

And at that moment, under the azure horizon, Baekhyun realized that he’s in love— madly and deeply in love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at a small town— the sun was fierce against their skins, Baekhyun smiled as he watched Chanyeol introduced himself to strangers and asked if they have pieces of antique furniture.

 

People in towns like this one  know each other very well so it will be easy for Chanyeol’s word to spread throughout the place like wildfire.

 

“Hello, I’m Park Chanyeol. Do you have an antique furniture you want to sell?” the giant asked.

 

The guy he was asking shook his head, “Try and ask the old lady by the next block. She might have some things.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Chanyeol bowed then he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and dragged him to the where the guy pointed.

 

Moments like these brought flashbacks on the giant’s head— moments that was then with his grandmother but right now was with the cellist. He couldn’t explain how those moments felt the same— nostalgia.

 

He didn’t know why holding Baekhyun’s hand felt nostalgic.

 

Fortunately, they’ve found a treasure within the old lady’s house in the form of a dresser— narnia type dresser.

 

“Chanyeol, what do we do know?” Baekhyun asked as the sun was setting.

 

Chanyeol looked at him— an image of the man he loves silhouetted by the oranges and purples of the sun, “That’s a surprise for now.” 

 

The cellist was mesmerized as the giant smiled—his smile outcasted the sunset, “Okay” that’s all what Baekhyun can say.

 

They carried the dresser at the back part of the pick-up truck with the help of some town’s people then Chanyeol drove away, it still was spacious back there.

 

Baekhyun was still riding shotgun, watching the sun be engulfed by the darkness— the soft glowing light from the sky when the sun was below the horizon, caused by the refraction and scattering of the sun’s rays from the atmosphere.

 

_ Twilight _

 

Elegant and serene

 

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked without removing his eyes from the sky.

 

Chanyeol craned his neck for a while then focused again on the road, “To the beach.” he said.

 

“But it’s dark already.” the cellist replied.

 

“Perfect.” Chanyeol stated.

 

The cellist just sat there until Chanyeol pulled over, “We’re here.” the giant said.

 

Baekhyun stepped out and as soon as his feet touched the sand, the seabreeze kissed his face, “What now?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol was holding a picnic blanket and some candles and over his shoulder was a bag. He placed the picnic blanket neatly at the space not occupied at the back of the car, “Come.” he said as he offered his hand to Baekhyun so that, they’ll both be above the ground.

 

“A picnic, Park?” the cellist asked, “Really? At this hour?”

 

“Not just a picnic.” Chanyeol replied, “Look up.”

 

And as the giant said, Baekhyun obliged and what he saw caught him off guard.

 

A garden of blooming stars shining at them.

 

The cellist was in awe, “Beautiful.” he whispered.

 

“Not just beautiful, though— the stars are like the trees in the forest, alive and breathing. And they’re watching us.” Chanyeol said as he put his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun craned his neck and looked at Chanyeol— indeed, not just beautiful, “Chanyeol, it’s like an orchestra up there.” he said.

 

“We can watch them closer, I brought my telescope.” the giant said.

 

Baekhyun beamed at him as he set it up.

 

“Good thing the skies are clear.” Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun gulped, there’s something about the giant that got his mouth watering.

 

Something snapped within the cellist.

 

“Look here.” Chanyeol urged the cellist, “That’s the Leo constellation.” he said as his hand draped over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Suddenly, the cellist felt warm— warm and thirsty.

 

“Leo contains five galaxies.” the giant continued.

 

Baekhyun stopped what he was doing and looked at Chanyeol, the giant noticed him staring, “What?” he asked.

 

Out of the blue, Baekhyun snaked his hands on Chanyeol’s neck then connected their lips— sloppy and hungry kisses.

 

Chanyeol was shocked at first then reciprocated Baekhyun’s needs— the telescope was forgotten.

 

Under the watchful eyes of the universe and the stars—  the giant was about to make love with the cellist.

 

“Yeol.” Baekhyun said— needy and desperate.

 

Chanyeol’s hands roamed the expanse of Baekhyun’s skin, “Hmm?” he hummed.

 

“I want you.” the cellist said.

 

Chanyeol looked at him as he took off his shirt, “I want you too.”

 

“Please.” the word came off of Baekhyun’s mouth like liquid fire— hot and inviting.

 

Chanyeol obliged as he kissed Baekhyun and took all off their clothes.

 

The giant mimicked the sky above— Baekhyun was the blank canvas painted by Chanyeol’s lips again.

 

Stars aligned into constellations— constellations that formed a galaxy and that galaxy was the cellist beneath him.

 

Baekhyun was spread out like music sheets waiting for Chanyeol to read and play— the giant hit every note, every bundle of nerve, every weak spot the celllist has until completion.

 

The stars sighed.

 

“What’s your star sign?” Chanyeol asked— Baekhyun’s head rested on his chest for warmth.

 

“Taurus.” Baekhyun mumbled as his fingers traced lines on the giant’s chest.

 

Chanyeol should be shocked, should be disappointed but right at that moment he felt like letting go of his system.

 

It didn’t matter if a Taurus was not compatible with a Sagittarius.

 

It didn’t matter if the stars were against them.

 

After all of those that Chanyeol has been with, has been kissed by his lips, has been on his bed— Baekhyun was different— there was something about the cellist that caught him spinning and spinning like a pulsar. An energy strong enough to defunk his superstitious ways.

 

“I’m a Sagittarius.” Chanyeol replied, “But that doesn’t matter, what matters now is us.” he clarified.

 

Baekhyun just looked at the giant—an interlude of the universe— somehow time has stopped. All that he wanted to do was look at Chanyeol and hold him in his arms, “I love you.” he said out of the blue.

 

Chanyeol smiled at him, “I love you too.” after all those times with other people, this was the first time he said those words and it felt great— like gravity has no effect on them.

 

"The moon lives in the lining of your skin." Chanyeol whispered as his fingers danced on the cellist's skin.

 

The waves crashed on the empty beach, the rhythm of their hearts went on with the melody of the sea— Baekhyun smiled as he relished the giant's touches— the cellist thinks of himself as an uncharted map as Chanyeol's hands explored every single city, town and village his body has, "It is truly mysterious." he said.

 

"What is?" Chanyeol asked.

 

"Us." Baekhyun answered, "Us falling in love with each other."

 

"Why is that?" the giant asked again.

 

"I just can't believe it, I mean, we're just two lost souls that found each other in the panorama of our daily lives." the cellist said, "We're still lost though." 

 

The giant raised a brow, "Hmm?" he hummed.

 

"But I don't mind being lost as long as I'm with you." Baekhyun confessed, "The kind of lost that's exactly like being found."

 

Under the stars and within Chanyeol’s arms, Baekhyun unfolded like a love letter read in secret.

 

They woke up to a beautiful sunset.

 

“Are we going home now?” Baekhyun yawned.

 

Chanyeol nodded as he kissed the corner of the cellist mouth, “It’s a lazy Sunday, wanna hang out later?” he asked.

 

“We’re still together and you want to hang out again?” Baekhyun asked, “I can’t.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, “You don’t want to be with me?” he pouted.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I need to concentrate on my cello, I have a big performance this coming Saturday.” he clarified.

 

The giant raised his brows, “Oh?”

 

“I’ve already reserved tickets for you, in case you want to watch.” the cellist mumbled.

 

“I would love to!” Chanyeol beamed.

 

They stayed there for quite a while, feeling the breeze embraced both of them.

 

Calm and contended.

 

Baekhyun felt the serenity of life.

  
  
  


 

RPSICOO

  
  
  


 

Monday came in a blink of an eye, Chanyeol woke up to a text message.

 

_ Unknown number: _

< _ I’m coming over.> _

 

The giant wondered who it could be, maybe it was Baekhyun with a new number— it was Monday after all.

 

Chanyeol opened the shop, read the newspaper just like the usual and then, the bell rang from the door. He was expecting Baekhyun to enter the shop but what he saw was a different person— a calamity waiting to happen— a star waiting to explode.

 

_ Jinah _

 

Chanyeol was in shock.

 

“Hello there,  _ Yeollie~ _ ” her words slipped off of her tongue like an old jukebox— classic and nostalgic, “It’s been a while.” she smiled.

 

The giant remained quiet as the lady was walking towards him.

 

“Nothing much has changed here huh?” she asked as her eyes roamed around the shop, “Even you.”

 

Chanyeol looked at her, still has no words to say.

 

Jinah was back.

 

Again.

 

“You’re so surprised, you can’t even talk.” The lady stated.

 

All she said was the truth— Chanyeol being so surprised, the shop having no changes, even him— still the same old Chanyeol.

 

But Jinah was different.

 

She was always different.

 

Right at that moment, she has shorter hair than before, has a more mature face yet she still looked stunning— like saturn.

 

Chanyeol just looked at her just like how he looked at Saturn through his telescope— amazed and captivated.

 

“I get it, I’m beautiful.” she said, “Where are the clocks though?”

 

“Uh, I moved them to my grandmother’s office.” finally, Chanyeol has spoken.

 

“Ah so where does the old lady room now?” she asked.

 

Chanyeol looked at her— dejected and offended, “She’s dead.” he said with needles on his throat.

 

“Oh…” the only thing Jinah could reply.

 

Right on queue, the bell on the door rang again.

 

Baekhyun entered the antique shop. 

 

“Hey Chanyeol, I brought…” he paused as he saw Chanyeol right in front of a woman, “breakfast.” he finished.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were glued on him— anticipating what he’ll do next.

 

“A new customer?” the cellist asked.

 

Chanyeol was about to answer but Jinah, interjected, “I’m an old  _ friend _ .” 

 

“Hello, I’m Baekhyun.” the cellist offered his hand then looked at the giant, “Chanyeol’s  _ friend  _ too.”

 

No labels

 

Baekhyun thought.

 

“I’m Jinah. Me and Chanyeol go way, way back.” she said as she looked at Chanyeol.

 

The giant was bracing himself for the storm.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun said, “Sorry but I have to leave, here” he placed the plastic bag filled with food, “That’s enough for the both of you. Share.” the cellist said as he looked at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol wanted to hold his hand, to kiss him but Baekhyun just smiled at him then left.

 

“He’s nice.” Jinah said as the giant’s eyes followed the cellist to the door.

 

“He is.” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Too bad you have to break up with him.” Jinah stated as she leaned on the counter— her face closer to the giant.

 

Chanyeol just looked at her.

 

“I’m back.” she said, “So leave him.”

 

Sometimes passion eventually turns into something wicked and that’s the case for Chanyeol and Jinah.

 

An old habit Chanyeol could never resist— Jinah was the most beautiful girl he met.

 

But with that beauty comes something terrifying.

  
  
  


 

USTRIAGTSAI

  
  
  


 

_ "We're done, Chanyeol" Jinah said without hesitation. So cold and straight that her words cut through the air and hit the giant like a direct slap in the face. _ __  
__  
_ Chanyeol knew that what his girlfriend said was real. After all, he know her too well but somehow the giant hoped that all of this was just a joke. "Are you playing with me?" Chanyeol smiled although there were tears forming in his eyes. _ __  
__  
_ "No Yeollie, I said we're done. We're over. I can't do this anymore." _ __  
__  
_ "But why?" He was keeping in his tears letting his strong self prevail over the weak one. _ __  
__  
_ "This isn't one of those novels. So don't expect me to answer that and still have feelings for you. I'm breaking up with you. Bye." _ __  
__  
_ As Jinah left, Chanyeol's tears fell down and so was the rain. _ __  
__  
_ The clouds sympathized with his feelings. Lying on the ground, the giant felt like all of those rain was not enough to wet the ground so he cried to add more. _ __  
_  
_ __ "She didn't even hear me out." He whispered to himself while embracing his own body. The raindrops were like ice making his body numb. He hoped that his heart will go numb too but the universe wants to keep playing games with him thus, making him hold onto the pain.

 

That was the first time Jinah left Chanyeol but she always comes back and the giant always accepts her again.

 

Again and again and again.

 

Repetitive like fate was playing a detriment game with him and unfortunately, Chanyeol was losing.

 

There were many times that Jinah left the giant and then came back again. Chanyeol became her pawn— her dog on a leash— always so obedient.

 

Once, Chanyeol was on a dating frenzy with a Scorpio girl but it ended soon as Jinah came back and pulled the giant’s leash.

 

_ “I’m back.” she said as she kissed Chanyeol. _

 

_ The giant bit his bottom lip as soon as Jinah let go, “I’m still here.” he said. _

 

_ “Good because you’re mine.” Jinah said with authority. _

 

_ Chanyeol smiled, he loves this game _ —  _ he loves her more than anything he could think of before, “Please stay.” he begged. _

 

_ Jinah kissed him again and Chanyeol thought that those lips could be his forever but the next morning when the sun has risen, Jinah was gone again leaving Chanyeol’s heart in drought. _

 

Leos are always courageous but Jinah is filled with bravery that it became dangerous.

 

But Chanyeol loved danger and he craved for it.

 

_ “Someone told me you’ve been drinking alot while I’m gone.” Jinah said as her fingers were nestled on the giant’s hair. _

 

_ Chanyeol grimaced, “Who?” he asked. _

 

_ “Jongin” she replied. _

 

_ “Always a reliable friend.” he rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’ve been doing that. What’s the matter?” _

 

_ “Honey, I’m just telling you.” she whispered to his ear, “That you can get addicted to anything as long as at the end of the day you remember you’re mine.” _

 

Jongin was a childhood friend of Chanyeol, for someone who grew up with him and  knew what the giant was like and what he was becoming— the said man grew scared of what’s happening with Jinah and Chanyeol.

 

He tried to break them off.

 

Many times.

 

But fate was a sinister foe he couldn’t win against.

  
  
  
  


 

NORCRPIAC

  
  
  
  


 

Baekhyun’s days were getting busier and busier as the day of his performance was approaching. More time spent with the cello than with the man he loves.

 

But Chanyeol seemed to be occupied since Jinah came that Monday.

 

The cellist can’t help himself to feel jealous— a beautiful woman like her fluttering her long eyelashes at his man was a scene he can’t erase from his mind.

 

_ An old friend _

 

Baekhyun trusts Chanyeol.

 

He should trust Chanyeol.

 

But the more days passed, the more the insecurity of Baekhyun feasted on him— there’s always someone better than him that can replace him in Chanyeol’s life.

 

He was just a cellist looking for a clock.

 

And right at that moment, he was still a cellist looking for a clock.

 

_ Tuesday _

 

“Hey, Yeol. Sorry for not coming earlier.” Baekhyun said through the phone remembering how whiny Chanyeol can get.

 

_ “It’s okay. You’re busy with practice, Jinah is here anyways.”  _ the giant replied without an undertone of sarcasm as if it was okay that Baekhyun wasn’t there, that what used to be their thing was done with others.

 

The cellist sucked it up, “I have a break right now, perhaps you’d want to come with me and eat ice cream?” Baekhyun asked knowing that Chanyeol was occupied.

 

Hanging on a false hope that the giant will come with him.

 

_ “Yeah, sure. I’ll pick you up.”  _ the giant answered.

 

Sometimes fate is nice and sometimes it grants ice cream dates.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“What flavor do you want? My treat.” Baekhyun stated as he craned his neck to look at the giant.

 

“Cookies and cream.” Chanyeol answered, “What’s yours?”

 

“Pistachio.” Baekhyun answered.

 

“Jinah hated that flavor.” the giant commented.

 

“Oh” was the only thing the cellist could answer.

 

His insecurity was coming in like a flood and at this point it was ankle deep.

 

They sat by the table and quietly ate their ice cream, Baekhyun’s mind went to all other places.

 

“What’s with the face?” Chanyeol asked.

 

_ “Was it obvious?”  _ Baekhyun thought, “Just stressed with my performance.” he said.

 

“Don’t be too stressed, you’ll do great.” the giant said as he held Baekhyun’s hand on the table.

 

Baekhyun looked at their interlocked fingers— hoping that Chanyeol could hold his hand longer, “You say those words without even seeing me play.” he said.

 

Chanyeol laughed a little, “I believe in you.” he said, “And I believe that these hands can blow everyone away.” he winked as soon as the cellist looked at him.

 

“Quit clowning.” Baekhyun said as he took a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s free hand went into his face, into the corners of his mouth as some dripped from it, “You eat like a kid.” the giant said as he wiped the pistachio flavored ice cream from the corner of the cellist’s mouth then tasted it.

 

Baekhyun just sat there and looked at Chanyeol.

 

“You know, pistachio isn’t that bad.” he said, “I like it.” Chanyeol smiled— eyes crinkled into crescents.

 

“How’s the cookies and cream?” Baekhyun asked while blushing.

 

“I like yours better.” Chanyeol answered, “Is it the pistachio or I’m just addicted to your lips?” he confessed.

 

Baekhyun was about to cringe but his heart sunk to what happened next.

 

Chanyeol’s phone buzzed and immediately he detached his hand from Baekhyun’s to tend to the text message.

 

“Is it important?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol gave him a look, “It’s Jinah.”

 

The giant let go of Baekhyun’s hand for Jinah’s message.

 

_ She’s important… _

 

The flood came in again and right then, it was already knee-high.

 

Baekhyun stood up and pretended that someone from practice messaged him, “I have to go. Go on and finish your ice cream.” he said then left Chanyeol as he threaded his insecurity.

 

_ Wednesday _

 

The day passed without even seeing the giant, but they continued on texting each other to keep in touch.

 

Chanyeol~:

<you must be tired, please rest.>

 

Baekkie:

<Talking to you gives me strength uwu>

 

Chanyeol~:

<but you have to rest òwó>

 

Baekkie:

<But I still want to talk to you.>

Chanyeol~:

<rest baek.>

Baekkie:

<I want to hear your voice. Please call.>

Chanyeol~:

<it’s already late. please rest byun.>

Baekkie:

<Okay okay Grumpy Yeol. Good night. ILY :P>

 

 

Baekhyun was waiting for a reply, for an ILYT but all he got was a wrong sent from the giant.

 

 

Chanyeol~:

<jinah, stop spamming. i’ll be there in a minute.>

 

 

_ Already late _

 

Baekhyun was racking his brain to think of any other reason that has a positive outcome to Chanyeol’s wrong message.

 

But everything resulted to his dark thoughts.

 

_ Already late to call but it’s not late to meet. _

 

Liar

 

The giant was lying to him.

 

Then the cellist came to a realization, Chanyeol said he was his moon but he never specified that he was the  _ only  _ moon orbiting around.

 

Some planets can have plenty of moons, Jupiter has 53, Uranus has 27 and as for Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks he has 2.

 

The other moon being Jinah and just like the moon, Jinah brought in the tides.

 

A surge of insecurities that was right then waist-high.

 

Baekhyun was struggling.

 

_ Thursday _

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun met during one of the cellist’s breaks.

 

Chanyeol~:

<are you free? *3*>

 

Baekkie:

<Yes.>

 

Chanyeol~:

<can we meet? i want to see you uwu>

 

Baekkie:

<I have a break rn but it won't take long.>

 

Chanyeol~:

<i’ll take that, just want to see my baby :/>

 

The cellist agreed although his mind was fogged, he still longed for the giant.

 

They met at a cafe near the practice hall.

 

“Hey.” Chanyeol greeted.

 

Baekhyun forced a smile, “Hey.”

 

Chanyeol stood up from his seat and then leaned towards Baekhyun to kiss him on the lips but the cellist craned his neck— Chanyeol’s lips landed on his cheek instead.

 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun said as he sat.

 

“You looked so stressed.” the giant replied.

 

_ “Because of you.”  _ he thought, “Saturday is near. Good thing I have a free day tomorrow.” the cellist said.

 

“You have a free day?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun looked at him and nodded.

 

“Come with me tomorrow.” the giant stated.

 

“To where?” The cellist replied.

 

“My friend, Jongin was a manager at an amusement park, we can go there with discounted tickets.” he said.

 

“Just us?” Baekhyun queried.

 

“Yeah” Chanyeol smiled at him.

 

“Can I borrow your phone?” the cellist said, “I forgot mine at the hall, I just want to text Kyungsoo and cancel our appointment tomorrow.”

 

“Here.” Chanyeol handed his phone, “Kyungsoo can come too, if you want.” he said then he stood up to go to the restroom.

 

Baekhyun just gave the giant an assuring smile.

 

He texted Kyungsoo but as Chanyeol was taking his time in the restroom, the cellist had the time to read other messages and to his surprise, the giant’s inbox was filled with Jinah’s messages. 

 

Tons and tons of Jinah’s messages.

 

_ “Come meet me.” _

 

_ “Just leave him.” _

 

_ “Be mine again.” _

 

Messages in which Chanyeol has no reply.

 

Was it just easy like that?

 

Was Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s song finally coming to an end?

 

A song that was used to be filled with upbeat notes suddenly replaced with doubts and lies and bitterness.

 

If that was it, tomorrow will be Baekhyun’s final swan song.

 

He returned the giants phone then let the said man escort him to the practice hall— enjoying the final moments.

 

The last notes were running thin, the sheet music is coming to an end and Baekhyun just braced himself for what was coming next.

  
  
  
  


 

AUSRIAUQ

  
  
  
  


 

Baekhyun never had a proper sleep since he read what was on Chanyeol’s phone.

 

Anxious and stressed, he looked at himself on the mirror, he tried to force a smile and looked closer— there he was staring at his own demon— his insecurity.

 

It was bothering how it looked exactly just like him— a facade that looked so normal but as he stared longer it seems like the seams were starting to tear and what he saw was something so volatile.

 

_ “You can’t have him” _

 

The cellist closed his eyes and as he opened them, he saw them filled with sadness.

 

_ “Today, it’s up to Chanyeol.” _

 

He washed his face and pampered himself.

 

Today, Baekhyun was determined to hear the truth no matter how much pain it will deal him.

 

…

 

“You look good!” Chanyeol said.

 

The cellist never thought that faking a smile would make him look good, maybe it suited him, “Thanks.” he replied.

 

The giant held his hand.

 

Baekhyun let him— he’s indulging on the feeling— it could be the last time he’ll feel that calloused large hand that was so warm and inviting.

 

“We need to meet Jongin first, for the tickets.” Chanyeol said, “He’s nice.”

 

Baekhyun just nodded, he was busy imprinting the lines on Chanyeol’s face— too busy that he didn’t even noticed the time and Jongin was already in front of them.

 

“Here’s the tickets.” Jongin said, “I thought you’ll be bringing Jinah with you.” he clarified.

 

“No, this is Baekhyun my-- “ Chanyeol was about to finish his sentence but Baekhyun interjected.

 

“Friend, I’m Chanyeol’s friend.” the cellist said.

 

Jongin just looked at their interlaced fingers, “Sorry but I thought this was a surprise for Jinah, I kind of like told her about this.” the park manager rubbed his nape.

 

“What?” Chanyeol almost shouted in shock.

 

And right on cue, Jinah was already walking towards them.

 

Baekhyun looked at the ground— it never felt so inviting— maybe Chanyeol wouldn’t mind if he rest there for a while.

 

“Hey you guys!” She beamed. All smiles but when her eyes landed on Baekhyun, the sunshine within her voice turned cloudy.

 

The giant just looked at Jongin with furrowed brows.

 

Jongin mouthed a sorry.

 

Fortunately, Chanyeol has dragged the park manager with them to help him with the burden— Jinah.

 

They went in the amusement park and ate food.

 

The giant was genuinely enjoying the moment— his smile said it all— Baekhyun couldn’t help but be happy for the giant too.

 

“Baek! Let’s go ride the roller coaster again.” Chanyeol said like a small kid.

 

“Yeol, I can’t. My head hurts.” he said.

 

“But I want to.” the giant whined.

 

“I’d rather ride the ferris wheel.” Baekhyun stated.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Jinah butted in and said to Chanyeol.

 

The giant gave Baekhyun a look.

 

Tons of things went on inside the cellist’s mind all of the sudden but those dissipated when Jongin has spoken.

 

“I’ll join Baekhyun on the ferris wheel.” he said.

 

Baekhyun looked down— hoping that Chanyeol will disagree, that the giant will choose him.

 

Instead, Chanyeol chose to break his heart, “Ferris wheels are for wusses, let’s go Jinah.” he said then walked away.

 

“Let’s go?” Jongin asked the cellist.

 

Baekhyun just nodded.

 

When they got on one of the coach of the ride, Baekhyun was trying so hard to hide his disappointment.

 

“They’re probably fucking now.” the manager said.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grew larger, “What?” he asked.

 

“You know they got something going on, don’t you?” Jongin looked at Baekhyun.

 

The cellist evaded his gaze, slowly the ferris wheel ascended.

 

“I’m trying to save you.” Jongin’s voice was timid compared to the magnitude of the situation they were in.

 

At that point Baekhyun looked at him.

 

“They’ve been like this. On and off.” Jongin stated, “It’s getting toxic and as a person who just met Chanyeol, you don’t want to get involved in this.”

 

“Why?” the cellist asked voice wavering.

 

“I know you like him.” Jongin said, “And I don’t think you want to end up with a broken heart.”

 

The cellist looked down, disheartened.

 

“Jinah always wins.” Jongin stated as he looked over the view, “Even if she doesn’t deserve it… doesn’t deserve him.”

 

“Why is this happening?” Baekhyun asked— his voice a little shaky.

 

“The idiot believed in the stars, the signs that they’re meant to be even if Jinah leaves for another guy and come back again for him.” the manager’s brow were furrowed, “I tried to talk him out of this… out of her but it keeps going on and on.”

 

Baekhyun bit his lips— was he just a pawn? Just a mere past time? 

 

He wondered how many people has laid their heads on Chanyeol’s chest— how many were they that tasted his lips and how many has he left to come back to Jinah.

 

_ I’m one of them. _

 

He said to himself.

 

He thought everything they had was something special— that what they had was gold but it turned out to be just space dust roaming around—  _ generic _ . 

 

“Thank you for telling me this.” he said as he tried to hold it in.

 

“It’s a mess you don’t want to get involved in.” Jongin put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

The ride ended and as soon as his feet hit the ground Baekhyun felt the tides coming back in and at that point it was at a drowning height

 

He saw Chanyeol, hair disheveled and face flushed, “You should’ve come with me Baek. That was so fun.” the giant said.

 

Baekhyun didn’t reply. He’s had enough so he gritted his teeth and walked away— so defiant even with a wounded heart.

 

Chanyeol gave Jongin a questioning look, the said man just shrugged.

  
  
  


_ One _

 

_ Two _

 

_ Three _

 

Baekhyun counted every step he has taken— walking to the beat of his heart and not minding what was happening around him.

 

He has set a great distance and he thought Chanyeol wouldn’t catch up to him until he felt someone hold his hand that stopped him from walking, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing.” Baekhyun’s voice was telling the opposite.

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, “Why are you leaving?”

 

“I thought this day was going to be just us two. I even cancelled my agenda with Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said, lips quivering.

 

“Is it just that?” the giant asked again as he stepped closer.

 

“I don’t want to talk. I just want to go home.” the cellist said as he looked down— he’s struggling to keep his head up in the sea of his insecurity.

 

Then, Chanyeol dragged him towards the exit, “Then let’s go home.” he said without looking back.

 

_ One _

 

_ Two _

 

_ Three _

 

Baekhyun started counting again but this time for his confidence, “Stop!” he shouted.

 

Chanyeol turned his head at him.

 

Tears started to fall from Baekhyun’s eyes, “I want to go home alone. Stay here with your friends, with her.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“I know, Chanyeol. Jongin told me about you and Jinah.” saying her name felt like spitting fire.

 

“It’s not what you think.” the giant took a step closer.

 

“Stop lying! I’ve had enough of your lies” the cellist’s voice were strained as he took a step back.

 

“Baekhyun, listen, I’m not lying.” Chanyeol tried to explain.

 

“Stop! I saw the messages she sent you. I saw the way she looks at you.” Baekhyun’s tears kept flowing, “How many person have you fooled around with?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol was speechless.

 

“Am I just one them? Your past time until Jinah’s back?” the cellist was fuming.

 

But the giant remained unmoved— Baekhyun got it all wrong.

 

Sometimes the most important things you will ever say to somebody were said with silence.    
  
Love is a wordless language— it is in the touch of a hand or a look in the eye and sometimes, something entirely different— something that cannot be described. It is almost like an energy flow, a presence like static electricity that occupies the narrow spaces between you. It is an unspoken and unexplainable connection, and just as the cells and atoms in your body bond in such a way that you can feel when your hand hurts— so too can two people bond so that one may feel when the other’s heart hurt.   
  
And this was why Chanyeol so rarely said ‘I love you’… because so often those words were nothing more than meaningless static… white noise used to fill conversation gaps or replace offhanded salutations on the way out the door. Love is not an audible sound that Baekhyun should hear from him— it is something he should feel emanating from Chanyeol like an electrical charge or something he should see in his eyes when Chanyeol look at him with a plethora of emotions contained in a single glance.   
  
Baekhyun was just a lost boy looking for affection and assurance.   
  
"You didn't mean it when you said you love me." Baekhyun stated as tears continued to crawl down his cheeks.   
  
Chanyeol blinked and breathed deeply. "Love is something you will know without needing to be told because whenever I am with you the entire world dissolves until you and I are the only two souls that exist."   
  
Tears continue to fall from Baekhyun's eyes as Chanyeol kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"Never doubt my love for you babe. This is what I am saying to you in those quiet little moments when you catch me looking at you with a hint of a smile and eyes that whisper something you can never quite hear but instinctively know is a message for you, and you only… This is what my silence is telling you."   
  
With that said, Chanyeol bent down and kissed Baekhyun full on the mouth. It was ethereal.

 

The giant saved Baekhyun from drowning that day.

  
  
  
  


 

EISCPS

  
  
  
  


 

Magical

 

That was yesterday was for Baekhyun.

 

He felt the magic with Chanyeol— that kind of feeling that flourished within— Chanyeol has given him more than assurance, he gave him the intangibles— the love, the care, and the adoration.

 

This was the best morale boost he needed.

 

“Are you excited?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Baekhyun smiled, “I am.”

 

“Just be you when you perform.” the pianist advised, “Let them see your freaky side.”

 

Baekhyun frowned.

 

“Freakishly good side.” Kyungsoo teased.

 

The bald man earned a smack on the arm from Baekhyun, “Stop clowning.”

 

They both laughed, “Kidding aside, have you given Chanyeol his ticket yet?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head, “I haven’t yet. I’ll come by his antique shop later.” he said.

 

“I can’t wait to watch you.” the pianist said with excitement, “The critics will love your performance.”

 

“You think they’ll choose me?” the cellist asked.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Duh? You’re Edward Elgar and John Sebastian Bach’s love child.” he deadpanned, “How can they not choose you as a soloist?”

 

“Kyungsoo! They aren’t gay.” Baekhyun half whispered, half shouted.

 

“But you are.” the pianist raised a brow at him.

 

“You aren’t any different.” Baekhyun answered, “I’ll get going now.”

 

“Take care.” Kyungsoo said, he never saw Baekhyun this happy— happier than when he got accepted as a cellist in the orchestra, so happy that the sun might be outshined that day.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Chanyeol was at the shop, he’ll be closing early for Baekhyun’s performance.

 

It was a good moment that he and the cellist sorted things out— right then, everything was clearer, a new point of view to their relationship.

 

It was true love and compatibility were different things.

 

Chanyeol held on to his compatibility with Jinah to the point where it became destructive and unhealthy— like a black hole sucking all the energy around.

 

But since he met Baekhyun gradually, things changed.

 

He knew that the cellist was different.

 

But he didn’t know until yesterday that Baekhyun would be the reason for him to let go of his bad habits.

 

Finally,  after all those time, Chanyeol can feel.

 

Love prevailed over his system.

 

Baekhyun was a newborn star—  the lights within his eyes were brighter than compared to others, the warmth within his heart was a furnace of love— a core strong enough to attract meteors.

 

The bell from the door rang, the giant thought that it was Baekhyun.

 

What he saw was someone— the least he was expecting.

 

Jinah

 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Jinah continued on walking towards him, “You’re not answering my calls.” she stated.

 

“I blocked your number.” Chanyeol simply replied.

 

Jinah raised a brow, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean I’m blocking you out of my life.” the giant answered.

 

“No” Jinah shook her head and put her hand on Chanyeol’s collar.

 

“Let’s stop this.” the giant calmly said.

 

“I won’t let you.” she practically threw her body at him across the counter and forced a kiss.

 

Chanyeol was in shock and surprised that Jinah has that much strength in her body to latch herself on the giant.

 

When Chanyeol was about to react and stop her.

 

The door rang and opened.

 

Baekhyun was there and saw everything.

 

The giant pushed her and looked at the cellist.

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip— he bit it hard, painful enough to mask what he felt inside. He was trying to stop himself from crying.

 

_ Hold it in _

 

_ Hold it in _

 

Baekhyun’s eyes that was filled with beautiful lights became shrouded with clouds— dark and gray clouds that were about release rain.

 

Just when the cellist thought that Chanyeol saved him from drowning yesterday, the giant himself threw him in the sea of his own inhibitions. Chanyeol just let him breathe for a while and forced him into the waters of his own insecurity.

 

_ Hold it in _

 

_ Hold it in _

 

The cellist really felt like drowning but he continued on walking  towards Chanyeol and Jinah.

 

Jinah just stood there smiling at him— her eyelashes fluttered as if nothing happened but for Baekhyun, it was his world crashing down.

 

He badly wanted to punch the smirk off of the lady’s face.

 

“Your ticket.” Baekhyun as he placed it on the counter without looking at the giant.

 

Then he left.

 

This time he won’t let Chanyeol catch him.

 

So he ran— fast enough that he didn’t even feel the tears falling from his eyes.

 

Baekhyun went home crying.

 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Baekhyun just hugged him.

 

No talking, Kyungsoo just let the cellist’s  tears fall and tell their stories.

 

After a while, “I saw him with a  girl.” Baekhyun wiped his face, “Kissing each other.” he wailed.

 

“You just left?” the pianist embraced Baekhyun a little tighter, “You didn’t even let him explain?” he asked.

 

“I don’t need his explanation. I’m done.” the cellist said, “If he calls you, don’t answer. Please.” he begged.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “Did you give him the ticket?”

 

The cellist just nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

Baekhyun sniffed, “I promised to give him a ticket.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips were tight, “Look where your promises brought you.” Kyungsoo soothed Baekhyun’s back.

 

“I thought this day would be magical but everything crumbled as soon as I saw his lips against hers.” The cellist closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling but it didn’t work.

 

One by one his tears fell like rain.

 

“Everything will be okay.” Kyungsoo’s words faltered.

 

Baekhyun nodded, “I will still perform.”

 

The cellist just cried on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

Before, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were two souls burning bright under the heat of seasons but at that very moment, they were extinguished into smoke on a summer rain.

 

The day went on.

 

Baekhyun should be a terrible mess but Kyungsoo had helped him through the day. Good thing he has a friend to lean on during times like these.

  
  
  
  
  


 

The evening has arrived, Baekhyun faked a smile as he was introduced, his eyes roamed around the audience.

 

His smile vanished as soon as his eyes hit Chanyeol, it happened for a bit longer— the giant’s eyes were pleading— screaming for him.

 

Baekhyun bowed, eyes watery.

 

_ How can you be a stranger to someone who has seen your soul? _

 

He thought.

 

Then the conductor gave his signal.

 

The cellist closed his eyes as the melody unraveled within his fingers.

 

It was meant to be a delicate moment but the cellist made it so raw and fragile that with just a single gasp everything could shatter.

 

As  _ fragile _ as him.

 

As  _ shattered  _ as him.

 

The crowd held on to their breaths.

 

Baekhyun continued on playing— his heart was beating loud. The emotions crawled under his skin until it reached his eyes.

 

He took a glance at the crowd once again and their eyes met once more.

 

Just for a few seconds, Chanyeol’s gaze was sending him shivers.

 

Chanyeol’s line suddenly played on his head.

 

_ “This is what I am saying to you in those quiet little moments when you catch me looking at you with a hint of a smile and eyes that whisper something you can never quite hear but instinctively know is a message for you, and you only… This is what my silence is telling you." _

 

Baekhyun grew scared— he saw flashes of Chanyeol and Jinah kissing.

 

All notes hit felt like needles puncturing his heart— one by one, deeper and deeper— the melody bleeded Baekhyun’s pain and the blood that came from his wounds flowed throughout his cello.

 

Everyone in the audience felt his emotions.

 

And as for Chanyeol, it was dreadful. He could hear the cry of the cello— a sound of a broken heart.

 

The sound of Baekhyun’s broken heart.

 

The instrument wailed for the cellist, a complete resonance of their emotions— Baekhyun became one with the piece.

 

And as the piece progressed, the cellist couldn’t stop himself from crying— he practiced so hard for this, for Chanyeol.

 

A song that was supposed to be for two souls was now  a song for his shattered heart.

 

This will haunt him

 

And Baekhyun hoped it haunts Chanyeol too.

 

The cello was crying.

 

And so was Baekhyun— the tears didn’t stop even when the piece has ended.

 

The cellist stood up and bowed for the crowd and after that, all he can remember was a deafening applause from the crowd.

 

It’s funny how the audience was entertained by the music made by thousands of fragments from Baekhyun’s heart.

  
  
  
  


 

SIERA

  
  
  
  


 

Baekhyun left.

 

Baekhyun left without even saying a word.

 

The giant tried to talk to him after his performance but at that moment, Baekhyun was a star— unfathomable and too far away.

 

Chanyeol regretted that he could have grasped at the cellist tighter— so tight that he could never falter away.

 

But the weight of everything hit the giant the morning after.

 

He went to Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s dorms.

 

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked as Kyungsoo was the one who opened the door.

 

The pianist glared at him, “He’s not here.” he said sternly.

 

“Please, Kyungsoo. I need to talk to him.” Chanyeol begged.

 

Kyungsoo tried to close the door on his face but the giant stopped it, “I told you, he’s not here.” the pianist firmly said.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Kyungsoo.” the giant’s brows were furrowed, “Baekhyun! Please talk to me Baekhyun!” he shouted.

 

“Chanyeol stop. I told you he’s not here.” Kyungsoo clarified. “After last night’s performance, the critics offered him to be on tour as a soloist.”

 

Chanyeol just looked at him, “Where is he?” he asked.

 

“He left already, no preparations or anything. That’s how much he wanted to run away from you.” the pianist’s eyes were poison darts that Chanyeol avoided.

 

“When will he return?” the giant asked, his eyes teary.

 

“It should not matter to you. You broke him beyond repair.” Kyungsoo said bluntly.

 

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, “I swear I’ll fix this.”

 

“Just give him time to heal, Chanyeol. That’s all you can do for him.” the pianist still remembered how crestfallen Baekhyun was— an image he has never seen from the cellist before.

 

“You just want me to sit my ass and do nothing?” the giant was growing impatient.

 

“I want you to give him time.” Kyungsoo barked at the tall guy, “It’s not that easy to come back to someone that broke you, please do the right thing. Even just for once.”

 

With those words, Chanyeol left.

 

The giant started to retake his steps— if he wanted Baekhyun back, he should fix his mistakes and the first thing he should do was break everything off with Jinah.

 

Chanyeollie~:

_ <meet me. ASAP> _

 

Jinah:

<Where? You came crawling back.>

 

Chanyeollie~:

<the cafe by the block. i’ll be there.>

 

Jinah:

_ <Okay> _

 

Chanyeol waited for the lady and a few minutes later, she came.

 

“Don’t sit.” the giant said as he stood up.

 

“Okay, eager beaver.” she fluttered her lashes, “So, you want to take me back?” she asked.

 

Chanyeol swallowed, “Actually, I really want this to end… us, I want us to end.” he stated.

 

“You’re only saying that.” Jinah tried to reason.

 

The giant shook his head, “I’m serious.”

 

“But he’s gone.” she declared.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Chanyeol said seriously— his eyes filled with a glow of love.

 

Jinah looked at him in the eye and at that she had her answer, she lost, “You really love him, huh?”

 

“I do.” Chanyeol answered.

 

“How do you know?” she thwarted.

 

Chanyeol looked at her, “The way I look at him.”

 

“How so?” she asked.

 

“It’s the way I used to look at you.” Chanyeol clarified and with those words, somehow the storm within Jinah has cleared.

 

Chanyeol settled things with Kyungsoo too.

 

He knew that hurting Baekhyun hurted the pianist too, he didn’t show it but with their kind of bond, he knew that Kyungsoo was damaged when Baekhyun left all of the sudden.

 

So he said sorry.

 

And Kyungsoo forgave.

 

The only one left was Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Days passed.

 

The giant kept texting Kyungsoo for updates of Baekhyun which the latter responded to by forwarding the selfies took by the cellist before his performance.

 

Chanyeol felt his heart fluttering and sinking at the same time.

 

He still looked devastated but at least he can smile— genuinely smile.

 

Weeks passed.

 

Chanyeol has settled with waiting— Baekhyun was taking his time.

 

He was glad that the cellist was happy with the tour, Kyungsoo kept on updating him about Baekhyun’s whereabouts.

 

At least one of them was living their lives to their content.

 

Months passed.

 

Kyungsoo asked him to accompany the pianist to Baekhyun’s last performance.

 

Chanyeol quickly agreed yet doubts flooded him in.

 

“You sure it’s okay for him to see me?” the pianist asked.

 

“5 months have passed, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo stated, “I know Baekhyun.”

 

The giant grew excited. At last, he’ll see Baekhyun— and this time he’ll never let the comet just past by.

  
  
  
  


 

TAURUS

  
  
  
  


 

This was it.

 

Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo as Baekhyun walked on the stage. 

 

He smiled, different from what the giant saw a few months ago— this time it was like a blooming hydrangea between two chasms.

 

_ Delicate and beautiful. _

 

That was then when Chanyeol realized what he had missed— a vital part of his days.

 

Baekhyun went on an onslaught of musical brilliance, he was building up a tension strong enough to be felt all throughout the room yet soft enough to keep the listeners sated.

 

This was what the cellist could do with his full potential.

 

And Chanyeol was in awe from watching him— Baekhyun was not just a star, he was clusters of them— a whole universe.

 

The giant regretted everything, he thought Jinah was his universe but she ended up just to be a star waiting to erupt.

 

_ Never make someone your universe if they’re only a star. _

 

The giant fell in love deeper and deeper as Baekhyun continued on doing his magic, he didn’t care what piece the cellist was playing, all he cared about was that man playing was the man he loves and going to take back.

 

The final note was hit then applause, Baekhyun stood up and bowed.

 

And at that action, Chanyeol stood too and left Kyungsoo to follow the cellist backstages.

 

He went through tons of people until he saw Baekhyun but the guards didn’t let him pass.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted.

 

The said man craned his neck to the familiar voice— deep and raspy— Chanyeol.

 

He gave the guards the permission to let Chanyeol in.

 

“Baek.” the giant said, his eyes were glued on the cellist.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked as he looked at the reflection of Chanyeol.

 

“I love you.” the giant said all of the sudden— emotions burning within the furnace of his heart.

 

The cellist looked down, he couldn’t answer.

 

“I’m sorry for being an idiot and not thinking about your feelings.” Chanyeol pleaded as he walked closer.

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun finally spoke, “I forgive you but forgiving is not forgetting.” 

 

“Let me erase those memories. Let’s start all over again.” the giant said, his voice almost breaking.

 

The cellist turned to him and smiled, “It’s not that easy. There are things that aren’t supposed to be touched when broken.” he said.

 

“I’m really sorry.” he held Baekhyun’s hand.

 

The cellist looked at them, he missed the feeling— he missed Chanyell’s warmth, “As I’ve said, I forgive you but don’t expect everything to be back to where it’s supposed to be.” he removed their linked hands.

 

“How can I make it right?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes were begging for mercy.

 

“You don’t have to.” Baekhyun answered coldly.

 

“But I need to.” the giant replied.

 

Baekhyun looked at him, “Right now, I can’t give you an answer.” the cellist retaliated.

 

“I’ll wait.” Chanyeol went home with a plethora of emotions.

 

Mostly vindicated.

 

Baekhyun gave him the vindication but he still needed to wait for his acceptance.

 

Seconds turned to a minute, minutes turned to an hour, hours turned to a day.

 

And days passed on until one stroke of luck— one wisp of fate— Baekhyun entered his antique shop again.

 

_ Deja vu. _

 

Chanyeol was astonished that he couldn't even speak.

 

“Hello, I’m looking for clocks. Perhaps you have one of my liking?” Baekhyun asked.

 

The giant can still remember the first time that they’ve met— the cellist’s voice was a refreshing melody. Chanyeol just nodded, “I have but it was reserved.”

 

The cellist tilted his head. After all those times, he came back.

 

He came back to Chanyeol.

 

He know that he shouldn’t have.

 

But  _ the heart asks pleasure first. _

 

“It took the person 6 months and 42 days to come back for it.” the giant stated pertaining to Baekhyun.

 

“I’m amazed you’re on track of time. That person took that long?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Well he’s here now.” Chanyeol said, “Really worth the wait.”

 

“So will you sell it to me?” the cellist asked as he wrinkled his nose. “I’ve learned how to use it.”

 

The giant’s eyes grew wide, “Yes, with a freebie.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“What freebie?” Baekhyun raised a brow.

 

“Me.” Chanyeol replied as he leaned in and kissed the cellist.

 

The cellist reciprocated, their lips melted into each other. Baekhyun tasted like fireworks—blazing and beautiful. They both felt an overwhelming surge of clarity.

 

This was the man he loves and at that moment the giant found a home— his home—  a universe within Baekhyun.

 

_ “I’m never letting you go. I love you.”  _


End file.
